Seuls
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Uncharted 3 : lorsque Nathan se retrouve seul au Yémen, l'unique personne qui vienne le retrouver est le "magicien" Talbot. Les deux hommes se retrouvent bloqués quelques jours ensemble et apprennent à se connaitre, et contre toute attente, à s'apprécier... M/M.
1. Chapitre 1

**Avant-propos :** Hello à tous, merci de lire ma (première !) fic :). L'histoire se passe durant Uncharted 3, juste après la course poursuite Nathan/Talbot au Yémen - oubliez donc l'arrivée de Ramses. J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic après avoir lu "Blankeyed in the rain" d'Alexb49. Les deux histoires ne sont pas liées, mais je vous invite à lire sa fanfic quand même :)  
**Pairing :** Drake/Talbot  
**Rating :** M pour les chapitres à venir (smut à partir du chapitre 3 pour les curieux)  
**Reviews :** fortement appréciées !

Le souffle court, les lèvres brûlées par le soleil, Nate poussa la lourde porte en bois de son refuge, avec toute la peine du monde. Il avait bien essayé de revenir à l'appartement qu'Elenna louait, mais c'était peine perdue : la douzaine de policier qui occupait les environs, vérifiant chaques papiers, chaques identités, l'avait stoppé net.

Comment il en était arrivé là, il n'en était même pas sûr lui-même. Il y avait eu la découverte du temple caché, avec Sully et Elenna, puis, le trou noir. Ou pire encore, la douloureuse impression d'avoir été… drogué. Il avait reprit ses esprits sur une place noire de monde, mais où seules deux personnes retenaient son attention : Marlowe, Talbot. Comment l'avaient-ils attrapé ? Il n'en savait rien. Comme à chaque fois, les deux anglais n'étaient que magie noire, usurpation et conneries. Il fallait bien le dire. Les cartes de tarot lancées nonchalamment au détour d'une phrase choc, les disparitions impromptues dans des culs-de-sac plus mystérieuses les unes que les autres ; Nate n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il avait vu de ses yeux, éberlués, certes, des choses étonnantes, voire même, surnaturelles peut-être –fallait-il rappeler la cité de Shambala ?- mais concernant Marlowe et sa conspiration secrète, rien ne le faisait plus rire.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de les tuer, lui et ses amis.

L'américain avait appris à ses dépends que, à défaut d'être des magiciens de sciences obscures, Marlowe et sa bande était dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Alors, si tout avait commencé par un simple préjudice égratignant l'égo de Drake, ils en étaient tous arrivés au point de non retour.  
Et comme cela avait mal tourné. C'est sur la place, entouré de ses ennemis jurés, que l'américain entendit l'impensable : ils avaient Sully. C'était lui qu'il voulait, lui qui connaissait l'emplacement de la cité d'Iram ; c'était lui que Nate allait secourir. Il profita de quelques secondes d'inattention pour retourner la situation à son avantage ; repoussant la table sur Marlowe, il se lanca peine perdue dans une longue course poursuite avec Talbot. Car soyons honnête, l'anglaise n'était rien sans son petit protégé, c'était bien lui le plus dangereux de tous. Jeune, surentraîné, ne laissant rien paraitre d'autre que son sourire dangereux et ses muscles parfaitement taillés – bien que Nate n'y avait pas fait attention. Enfin, pas plus que ça.

La course poursuite s'éternisa pendant de trop longues minutes, brisant un peu plus au passage, l'homme fatigué qu'était déjà Nathan. Ces journées à courir, sauter, souffrir entre Londres, le sud de la France et le Yémen le poussaient à bout. Mais il ne pouvait pas lacher. Pour Sully. Alors il courut, longtemps, sautant, souffrant, comme à son habitude. Son adversaire était, sans surprise, coriace. Mais de plus, il connaissait la ville qu'ils parcouraient, cela se voyait. Se fondant entre appartements, ruelles mal éclairées et places bondées, Talbot savait comment perdre l'américain. Mais il n'en fut rien, et ce fut sur une petite terasse privée que se finit la poursuite, avec en guise de bienvenue pour Nathan, une planche, somme toute assez banale, lancée violemment contre son torse – le faisant suffoquer pendant quelques instants. Alors comme ça, Talbot ne se contenterait pas de jouer à chat ? Il fallait, en plus qu'il combatte, violement Nathan ?

Soit, l'américain était prêt.

La bataille fut néanmoins de courte durée, les deux hommes arrivant rapidement à bout de leurs ressources, ce qui prouva une fois de plus à Nate que Talbot n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme, et non une entité magique comme aimait le conter son ami Charly. Et c'est de cet homme qu'il reçu coups de poings sur coup de poing, au visage, au ventre. Il se défendit autant que possible, étant même parfois fier des coups qu'il arrivait à déverser. Mais il était bien conscient de sa position de faiblesse, et, à bout de souffle, la lèvre fendue, lui laissant le goût de sang dans la bouche, il regarda Talbot filer à l'anglaise, le laissant giser sur le sol.  
Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Pas cette fois.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Nathan reprit ses esprits. Il était seul sur la terasse. Une douce brise piquait sa joue – à moins que ce ne soit l'éraflure qu'il s'était faite en tombant sur un morceau de métal pointu ? Il arriva, tant bien que mal, à se relever et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son ex-compagne. C'est là qu'il vit les policiers. C'est là qu'il fit demi-tour. Heureusement, Nathan avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, si bien que même s'il ne connaissait le Yémen que depuis deux jours, il se rappelait parfaitement de l'endroit où trouver l'homme qui avait donné des armes à ses amis et lui. Cet homme, Samir, le rassura quant à la situation d'Elena et Sully, ils avaient trouvé refuge chez un journaliste allemand qui tenait une petite maison dans l'arrière pays. Il n'était cependant pas question que Nate les rejoigne, cela serait trop dangereux. Alors Samir lui donna une clé, une adresse, et lui conseilla d'y rester, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher. Rassuré, mais fatigué, l'américain ne demanda pas son reste. Un dernier "choukrane" murmuré, il marcha, ou boita plus exactement, jusqu'à l'adresse donnée. Une petite ruelle, quelques marches, une porte en bois peinte en bleu turquoise et derrière une vieille femme, l'air joviale et rassurant, qui lui indiqua un long escalier. C'est au bout de ce long escalier qu'il rentra la clé dans la serrure, poussa la porte, et s'étala sur l'énorme lit qui tronait au fond de la pièce. C'était simple, mais pourtant, il pleurait. Peut être de douleur, de soulagement, de fatigue. Peut être des trois. Il passa ses mains pleines de terre sur son visage, grimaçant quand il toucha les éraflures plus ou moins saignantes et poussa un long soupir.

-Bordel…

Il devait être 22h, le soleil était couché, le chant du muezzin résonnait sur la cité. Nathan, un thé à la main, appuyé contre la rambarde sur sa terasse, regardait le ciel, la Grande Ourse, il repensait à son marin d'ami. Il le savait sain et sauf, à l'abri avec Elenna, il était serein. Du moins aussi serein qu'on puisse l'être dans une telle situation. Lui, seul, rentré illégalement dans un pays inconnu… mais il voulait arrêter d'y penser. Rien que pour un soir. Il ferma les yeux, respira la douce odeur du jasmin qui émanait des fleurs de la terasse voisine. Son thé, à la menthe, comme il l'avait demandé, était certainement le plus bon qu'il ait jamais goûté. Sucré à souhait, et chaud, brûlant. Comme il aimait cette sensation. Une petite brûlure qui naît contre sa langue et frôle, presque, sa gorge pour ne finir qu'en un plaisir gustatif, dont il ne se remettrait peut être jamais. Il aurait presque pu se croire en vacance. Mieux que ça, il aurait presque pu se croire chez lui. Quelle sensation étrange, de se dire que pour une fois, il n'y a rien à combattre, rien à chercher, rien à prouver. Que pour une fois, on est arrivé au bout.  
L'américain sourit. Il garderait ses pensées pour lui, car il ne se connaissait que trop bien ; demain, il haïra le simple mot "maison" et fuira pour d'autres aventures. C'était exactement ce qui était arrivé avec son mariage, puis son divorce, avec Elenna. Et dieu comme il s'en voulait. Lui, l'insatiable baroudeur, comment avait-il pu se croire plus fort que sa folle nécessité de bouger, en demandant cette femme en mariage, en lui promettant maison, stabilité, et bien plus encore…

Cependant, Elenna n'était pas idiote. Amoureuse, mais pas idiote. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui dit "oui" et qu'ils vécurent 6mois plus beaux qu'un simple rêve. Puis un divorce. Vite signé, vite expédié. Ils ne voulaient de l'autre que la confirmation qu'ils pouvaient maintenant partir chacun de leurs côtés.

Le thé était maintenant froid, mais Nathan n'eut pas le coeur à demander à la vieille femme de lui en faire un autre. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, près de la théière et piqua un petit gâteau sec qu'il engloutit d'une traite. Il passa ses mains –maintenant propres, grâce à une longue et brûlante douche- sur son visage et soupira.

Trois petits bruits.

Sourds, presque discrets. Comme s'il avait rêvé.

Puis trois nouveaux sons, plus forts cette fois, des coups. À la porte. Sa porte. Cela devait être la vieille dame. Nathan se leva, grimaça –s'était-il cassé une côte ?- et marcha d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à la porte. Un tour de clé en sens inverse, et voilà qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Talbot.

C'était Talbot, nul doute. Personne d'autre au Yémen ne portait cheveux gominés, rasage impeccable et costume trois pièce, sans le moindre grain de sable. Personne d'autre au monde d'ailleurs. Du moins, plus depuis 1934.

L'homme, contre toute attente, ne portait pas d'arme, du moins, pas de manière menacante, pointée sur l'américain. Il était seul aussi, du moins, les snipers qui avaient du se poster aux fenêtres voisines devaient être très bien cachés. En somme, Talbot n'avait rien d'agressif. Surréaliste. Peut-être était-il vraiment magicien tout compte fait.

-Quelle charmante visite, tu as apporté une bonne bouteille de vin j'espère ?

-Tais toi Drake.

L'ironie de l'américain n'amusa que très peu le nouvel arrivant, qui poussant d'une main l'épaule de son désormais hôte, entra dans l'appartement.

-Alors, les snipers sont en position, tu as 100 hommes qui m'attendent en bas prêts à m'abattre et Marlowe s'entraine déjà à faire la danse de la joie sur mon corps ?

-Il n'y a que moi.

-… Répète moi ça ?

-Il n'y a que moi Drake, poursuivit Talbot en se retourant pour le regarder dans les yeux, ils sont partis. Marlowe est partie.

Nathan ne sut que répondre. Partie ? Et pour aller où ? Et sans son petit protégé ? C'en était risible, hilarant, cet homme qui suivait cette vieille folle dans ses délires, il se trouvait finalement abandonné, dans un pays hostile. Nate ne s'en priva pas. Un rire, dur et froid s'échappa de ses lèvres encore meurtries.

-Pauvre Talbot est perdu sans _maman _? Et bien, te voilà seul maintenant… ah, tes amis te paraissent bien moins sympas maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'anglais, debout sur la terasse, regarda la ville, la mosquée à quelques rues d'eux, puis se retourna pour regarder son hôte.

-Et toi Drake, où sont tes amis ?

Pas de réponse, l'américain était touché en plein coeur, ce qui fit sourire son aîné, qui se rapprochait, doucement.

-Oh je vois… tu es seul alors toi aussi ? Abandonné ? Dis moi Drake, on est perdu sans _papa _?

C'était maintenant le rire de Talbot qui résonnait dans la pièce jusqu'à rendre l'air irrespirable. Le coeur de Nathan se mit à battre, la colère pulsait dans ses veines. Que personne n'ose parler de sa relation avec Sully, les gens ne savaient rien, rien de la façon dont il l'avait sauvé, à tout point de vue, rien de leur amitié, infaillible qui les avait amené aux 4 coins de la terre et qui les avait ramené, tous les deux, toujours, en un seul morceau. Alors, l'assimiler à un simple rôle de "père" ? Très peu pour l'américain. Il détestait cette psychologie à deux balles, ces théories freudiennes sans fondement, et ne s'en privait pas pour le dire. À peine eut-il ouvrit les lèvres que Talbot l'arrêta net.

-Oh je t'en prie, arrête de faire ton américain et ferme la tout bonnement. Tu te crois unique Drake mais nous sommes dans la même situation. Les autorités sont au courant que des étranges sont entrés illégalement dans la ville, ils nous cherchent. Et s'ils nous trouvent… je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de nous.

-Je sais, bougonna Nathan, je suis déjà passé par la case "prison turque".

-… Je ne veux même pas entendre parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les douches.

Pas d'arme à feu sous la main, pas la capacité de lui assèner un méchant coup de poing dans l'estomac, Drake se contenta, de manière puérile certes, de lui envoyer un coussin au visage.

-Toi et tes clichés vous feraient bien de la fermer… Tu comptes me tuer quand alors ?  
-Je ne compte pas te tuer. Il faut attendre que les autorités se calment, et nous reprendront nos recherches.  
-… Chacun de notre côté ? En mettant des batons dans les roues de l'adversaire ?

-C'est le jeu du chat et du rat n'est-ce pas ? À l'occurrence, tu es le rat.

-Charmant…

Talbot sourit, comme il était facile de contrer la grande bouche de cet américain, de cette pâle copie de John Wayne qui dégainait plus vite que son ombre. Certes, Drake avait de l'humour, mais un humour qui n'était pas du goût de l'anglais. Pas toujours du moins. Et même s'il le faisait rire, il ne lui dirait pas. Talbot revint sur la terasse et sortit une cigarette de la petite boîte en métal qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il l'alluma grâce au briquet que Marlowe lui avait confié –pour ainsi mettre plus facilement le feu aux décors de leurs sombres desseins- et se mit à fumer, sans un mot.

Drake, resté dans le salon, boita jusqu'à une petite table où trainait un plan. Il était toujours utile de connaitre les environs si la situation le poussait à fuir. Sa main, appuyait doucement sur ses côtes. La douleur ne faisait qu'empirer. Il s'était déjà cassé une côte, en Italie, et n'avait eu aucun mal à se procurer des médicaments, mais aujourd'hui la situation était toute autre, et même une simple bouteille de whisky semblait hors de portée… pourtant il en aurait bien eu besoin. Talbot remarqua les grimaces sur son semblable et cette main qui froissait nerveusement le tee shirt entre ses doigts, à chaque pas.

-Tu t'es cassé une côte.  
-Peut-être, j'en sais rien…  
-Ce n'était pas une question Drake, tu t'es cassé une côte.  
-Merci, docteur Quinn.

Talbot ne comprit pas la référence. Cela fit rire Drake. Sans un mot, l'anglais écrasa sa cigarette à peine entammée contre un petit pot en terre cuite qui faisait désormais office de cendrier, traversa le salon où était posté Drake et sortit de l'appartement sans explication. Le coeur de Nathan se mit à battre. Allait-il chercher des renforts ? Non cela n'avait aucun sens, s'il avait voulut lui tendre un piège il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt. Les minutes passèrent, puis une heure. Et de drôles idées commençèrent à polluer l'esprit de l'aventurier. Et s'il était désormais réellement seul ? Si Elenna et Sully ne venaient jamais le chercher ? Et s'il était arrêté ? Et si… Talbot ne revenait jamais ? Cet homme, qui était en tout point son contraire, mais pourtant dont il était si semblable…

C'est cet homme qui ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, un sac à la main. Et de cette vision, Drake eut un nouveau sentiment qui envahit son corps. Le soulagement. Il était revenu. Et les mains pleines. Devant son visage décontenancé, Talbot sortit l'objet mystère qu'il cachait.

-Du whisky Drake. Autant souffrir dans la dignité.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2, beaucoup plus court que le 1... mais c'est pour mieux revenir dans le 3 ^^  
N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles seront de toute façon appréciées !**

La nuit était si calme, que Drake aurait juré que la ville était déserte. Pas un bruit, quelques lumières discrètes au loin, et le souffle du vent comme seul compagnon. Cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Nate, depuis le début de la soirée, n'était plus seul. Du moins, pas physiquement. De là à dire qu'il se sentait rassuré d'avoir cette présence près de lui…  
L'américain tourna la tête. Assit dans son fauteuil, il dévisagea l'anglais qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, sur une banquette moelleuse, dont il avait néanmoins retiré les coussins. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Talbot, _Talbot _était là. Comme il avait maudit ce type. Il s'était juré mille fois de lui péter la machoire, les genoux, voire les deux, s'il en avait la possibilité. C'était chose faite : les deux hommes étaient seuls. Pas de Marlowe, pas de sbires aux M9, pas de Sully pour le ramener à la raison. Pourtant, Drake n'en faisait rien. Il restait là, assit, le regard ne quittant pas son désormais colocataire. Il frissona de dégoût à l'évocation de ce simple mot. Comment pouvait-il être _égal_ à cet homme ? Comme il détestait cette situation, cette situation où finalement… il n'y comprenait rien.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Talbot ?

La voix de l'américain était éraillée, la fatigue commençait à le gagner. Mais il était encore bien trop méfiant pour aller se coucher – un couteau planté dans une nuque était si vite arrivé. L'anglais ne répondit pas. Il leva ses yeux perçants vers son hôte, le fixa du regard de longues secondes, comme s'il le sondait et reposa son regard sur le carnet qu'il tenait. Ignoré, Drake s'énerva sensiblement.

-Pourquoi tu es _là, ici_ … avec _moi_ ? Tu aurais pu… tu aurais pu aller… tu aurais pu…

-Oui ? Demanda Talbot, désireux de savoir les idées que Drake avait à proposer. "J'aurais pu, j'aurais pu…" quoi Drake ?

Drake ne répondit pas. Bien sur, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il pensait que Talbot, Marlowe et son équipe possédaient la moitié du monde, ils devaient bien avoir des bunkers cachés un peu partout sur la planète. Talbot, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comprit bien vite que Nathan ne savait rien d'eux. Cela l'amusait. Il aurait pu en tirer parti, lui mentir, l'aveugler, pour un peu plus l'asservir, comme lui aurait conseillé (ou ordonné) Marlowe. Mais il n'en fit rien. Seul avec l'américain, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

-Mon contact s'est fait arrêter, alors j'ai finis par te suivre. Tu as le don pour tomber sur des gens de… _confiance_ (il dit cela, une légère grimace déformant son visage), tu étais la personne à suivre dans une telle situation. Et j'ai eu raison non ? La police ne viendra jamais nous chercher ici. Et tu n'y perds pas au change. Je t'ai ramené du whisky, ne l'oublie pas.

Talbot sourit. Un sourire de la part de Talbot, quelle journée étrange pour Drake. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes, et finit par poser ses yeux sur la bouteille de whisky, intacte, qui trainait sur la table basse. Comme il avait pu rêver d'un bon verre, avec quelques glaçons, à déguster avec Sully, Charly et Chloé. Mais il était bien loin de pouvoir se permettre se plaisir. Au-delà de ça, il était persuadé que la bouteille était empoisonnée –c'était bien le style de Talbot de toute façon. Nathan mordit discrétement sa lèvre inférieure. Encore une fois, il fut frappé par le doute. Pourquoi Talbot tenterait-il de l'empoisonner ? Pour le droguer, encore ? Mais il aurait pu le piéger depuis des heures déjà… L'américain était perdu. Si cela ne faisait aucun sens que Talbot tente de le tuer, maintenant, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire confiance. C'est le bruit du liquide qui se déversait dans un verre qui le sortit de ses pensées. Talbot s'était approché et se servait un verre de whisky.

-Bon, puisque tu ne te décides pas…

Furent les seuls mots de l'anglais qui, se redressant, avala d'un coup sec le contenu de son verre. Une petite grimace discrète, puis plus rien, le silence. Nathan le fixait. Allait-il flancher ? S'écrouler ? Talbot leva un sourcil et demanda d'une voix pleine de dédain.

-Tu me crois assez bête pour empoisonner un alcool que je boirai moi-même ?

-Tu es plein de surprise Talbot, avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre, répondit Drake qui se sentait lui même affreusement abruti.

Bien sur que la bouteille n'était pas empoisonnée, cela n'avait décidement aucun sens. Alors, pour se reprendre face à son ennemi, Nathan se servit à son tour un verre qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à finir. L'alcool était chaud –ils n'avaient pas de frigo dans le petit appartement- mais cela lui importait peu. Il ferma les yeux, de longues secondes, savourant son alcool préféré, se permettant, pour la première fois de la soirée, de se détendre un peu.

Talbot, debout, appuyé contre la rembarde en pierre de la terasse, regardait l'homme assit près de lui. Les yeux fermés, Nathan semblait, enfin, paisible. Talbot l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Dès leur première rencontre dans ce bar miteux de Londres. Marlowe l'avait prévenue. Elle connaissait d'expérience certains hommes, dont le charme et la beauté vous détournait de votre but initial. À l'occurrence : Iram. Mais malgré tout le respect, et l'amitié, que Talbot portait à sa mère d'adoption, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Un homme, qui ne rêvait pas chaque nuit, de trouver une cité perdue… dont il ne croyait même pas en l'existence. L'anglais ne se l'était jamais caché. Malgré ses expériences multiples, il avait un penchant certain pour la gent masculine. C'était comme ça, et il avait était franc avec Marlowe. Et si en soi, la vieille dame n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, elle ne voyait cependant pas d'un bon oeil le fait que son petit protégé puisse ressentir un quelconque intérêt amoureux ou sensuel, qui pourrait nuir à son mêtier.

Talbot était un habitué des aventures sans lendemain – impossible de construire quelque chose avec son mode de vie. Ainsi, il passait d'un homme à l'autre, sans vraiment se poser de questions. Et c'était maintenant qu'il y pensait, seul, dans cet appartement avec Nathan Drake. Ses yeux bleus, sa fossette qui nait sur son visage à chaque rictus. Décidement, son cadet était très attirant. Dommage que sa manie à s'habiller comme Indiana Jones vienne casser son charme naturel. Il soupira discrétement, posa son verre bruyament sur la table basse et claqua des doigts devant le visage de Nathan, pour le sortir de son demi-sommeil.

-Drake, je vais dormir.

Nathan sursauta, il ouvrit les yeux et plonga son regard bleu azur dans les pupilles sombres de son aîné. Il avait presque oublié d'avoir peur de lui.

-Ouais, c'est cool… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux une histoire pour t'endormir ?

Talbot grimaça en serrant les dents – que l'américain pouvait être… américain !

-Il n'y a qu'un lit Drake, répondit-il séchement.

L'américain se retourna pour regarder l'appartement à travers la porte ouverte. Un petit salon, avec deux canapés, quelques marches qui donnent sur une chambre constituée d'un lit épais et d'une porte qui menait à une petite salle de bain. C'était indéniable, il n'y avait qu'un couchage.

-Ah, ouais… Et bien tu peux prendre le lit si tu veux.

-Je n'attendais pas ton accord, répondit Talbot en s'avançant dans l'appartement.

Il était plus éduqué que son hôte, et cela était indéniable. Il profita donc de son éducation parfaite pour profiter du seul couchage de disponible. Un rapide coup d'oeil au canapé le conforta dans son idée – Nathan allait mal dormir, pour sûr. Il passa rapidement à la salle de bain, se rafraichir, et sortit en boxer, avant de se glisser dans les draps du large lit – qui aurait pu accueillir en plus, sans nul doute, l'américain. Talbot ne posa pas encore sa tête contre l'oreiller. Cette dernière pensée resta ancrée dans son esprit une seconde de trop. Après tout, l'américain n'était plus marié avec cette Elenna Fischer et les dossiers laissaient sous-entendre qu'un certain Harry Flynn avait eu une relation _privilégiée_ avec l'américain… de là à être sûr de ses préférences…

Cette fois, c'est Drake qui sortit Talbot de ses pensées. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il referma la porte-fenêtre de la terasse derrière lui –faisant ainsi grincer les gonds de la porte en bois. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Talbot encore assit dans son lit, et lui tourna le dos. Il retira le shesh qu'il portait sur ses épaules et finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le salon était légérement en contre-bas, aussi bien que Talbot ne le voyait plus. Il sourit à lui-même, poussa un petit soupir en passant une main sur ses cheveux gominés et se coucha. Les jours qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être intéressants.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les traits tirés, le visage fatigué, Nathan se scruttait longuement dans le petit miroir fissuré de la salle de bain. Il passa deux doigts légérement sur le bleu au dessus de son oeil gauche – il disparaitrait dans quelques jours. Il passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, particulièrement touchée par le soleil – il ne sentait presque plus la douleur. Puis, il finit par scrutter ce qu'il redoutait : la blessure ouverte sur sa joue droite. Il approcha ses deux doigts et ne put finalement pas se résoudre à toucher la plaie. Il n'avait pas pensé à la nettoyer en rentrant, et maintenant, il le regrettait. Il prit un peu d'eau froide dans sa main, referma le robinet en étain et versa aussi doucement que possible le liquide le long de son visage.**

-Bordel, bordel, bordel…

Murmurait-il à ne plus en finir. La douleur le lancait à lui en donner mal à la tête. C'était beaucoup plus profond que prévu. Pour sûr, il aurait besoin d'être recousu. L'américain ferma les yeux et serra les poings, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Sa joue qui allait bientôt s'infecter, sa côte cassée, cette fatigue maladive qui semblait ne jamais le quitter ; il était en mauvaise posture. Et la présence de Talbot dans la pièce à côté ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il avait encore du mal à croire à une telle situation, et pour être franc, il avait très mal dormit, persuadé qu'un Talbot machiavélique viendrait le tuer dans son sommeil.  
Evidement, il n'en fut rien. C'est même Nathan qui se réveilla le premier. Il se leva du canapé où il avait dormis et monta directement les quelques marches pour se rapprocher du lit – Talbot y était encore. Il dormait. Profondément. Nathan aurait même pu croire qu'il souriait, comme s'il était _confiant._ L'américain ne s'attarda pas longtemps devant le couchage et profita que la petite salle de bain était libre pour y trouver refuge. Et ce qu'il y vit l'inquiéta encore plus.

Nate ouvrit les yeux rapidement, il avait entendu du bruit derrière lui. Il regarda par le miroir et vit Talbot pousser la porte en bois pour rentrer dans la salle de bain.

-Ah, tu es là…

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai finis.

Répondit Nathan avant de s'enfuir rapidement de la salle de bain et de retourner s'assoire sur le canapé qui lui avait servit de couchage. Talbot le regarda discrétement. Nathan avait encore peur de lui, c'était indéniable. En tant normal, cela lui aurait plu, le rattraper ou lui voler son carnet précieux aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Mais la situation était bien particulière et Talbot ne comptait pas jouer aux cowboys et aux indiens – autant s'entretuer tout de suite. Il laissa donc l'américain sortir sans heurt de la petite salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui pour faire un brin de toilette.

Nathan, une fois sûr que Talbot avait fermé la porte, soupira, ou plus exactement, gémissa. S'asseoir lui donner un mal de chien. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait gardé tout contre lui durant la nuit et porta directement le goulot à ses lèvres. "L'est pas un peu tôt pour ça, gamin ?" lui aurait nargué Sully. Il sourit, grimaca, puis se mit à penser à son ami. Sully lui manquait, Elenna lui manquait. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'ils viennent le chercher et qu'ils puissent s'enfuir tous les trois. Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensées. On avait frappé – encore. L'homme se redressa, son coeur se mit à battre, il tourna la tête vers la porte de salle de bain, il voulait voir Talbot, lire sur son visage s'il savait qui venait de frapper à la lourde porte en bois, mais l'anglais ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Heureusement, la voix de la vieille dame que Nate avait rencontré la veille résonna, aussi bien qu'il reprit ses esprits rapidement et vint lui ouvrir. La vieille dame lui souria chaleureusement, lui parla longuement, en arabe, tout en lui donnant un plateau remplit de provisions, de bouteilles d'eau, d'une théière chaude et d'un jeu de carte. Une fois le plateau entre les mains de l'américain, elle placa un foulard sur ses épaules et lui fit signe de son index et de son majeur qu'elle agita en mimant une marche, qu'elle s'en allait. Légérement inquiet, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Longtemps ?

Elle lui sourit et son sourcil arqué lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas français. Il tourna sur lui même, cherchant comment lui faire comprendre, et finit par attraper la montre de Talbot pour le montrer à la vieille dame. Elle lui indiqua 10h de son ongle qu'elle toqua légérement contre la vitre et elle serra chaleureusement l'épaule de Nathan dans sa main. Il lui sourit.

-Choukrane.

Il ne connaissait qu'un mot d'arabe, autant en profiter. La vieille dame sourit, ria même un peu, et descendit les marches. Nathan ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le salon pour contempler le plateau qu'elle lui avait donné. Il était fort garni, aussi bien que Talbot et lui avaient de quoi manger pour au moins deux jours. Avait-elle vu l'anglais le rejoindre hier, tard dans la soirée ? Difficile à dire, et difficile à demander. Quand bien même, il préférait que cela ne se sache pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La voix de Talbot résonna derrière lui. Nathan se retourna et mit une seconde à reconnaitre son nouveau colocataire. Sans veston ni cravate, et plus étonnant encore, sans ses cheveux gominés, Talbot était un nouvel homme. Il avait laissé sa barbe de quelques jours et ses cheveux n'étaient plus bêtement plaqués en arrière. Sa chemise blanche était, comme à son habitude, parfaitement immaculée et repassée –mais comment faisait-il ?

-La maitresse des lieux vient de m'apporter ça. On doit encore nous chercher pour qu'elle s'occupe de nous comme ça.

-Mieux vaut rester encore ici quelques temps alors.

Talbot se rapprocha et vint s'installer dans le salon. Il prit un couteau et un fruit qu'il se mit à éplucher avec délicatesse.

-…. Ouais, finit par répondre un Nathan un peu perdu.

L'américain finit par s'asseoir devant son "invité" et scrutta longuement des yeux le plateau, avant de piquer plusieurs amandes qu'il engloutissait sans ménagement.

-Grand Dieu Nathan, tu es déjà habillé comme un chien galeux, dois-tu encore en plus te comporter comme tel ?

-Pardon _Queen Elizabeth_, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si à cheval sur les bonnes mannières.

-On risque de passer de longues journées ici, je préférerai réussir à te… supporter.

Nathan leva un regard plein de haine vers son aîné, mais ce qu'il trouva l'étonna plus que de raison : Talbot souriait. Non pas un rire méchant ou ironique, un simple, et agréable, sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'un ami aurait pu lui donner.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de me tuer, finit par demander d'une voix très basse Nathan.

-Aucune Drake, alors, arrête de dormir avec ton magnum sous ton oreiller.

Le brun se figea – Talbot savait vraiment tout ! Il n'hésita que quelques secondes et finit par se redresser, il se pencha vers Talbot et tendit son bras pour récupérer l'arme en question.

-J'ai retiré les balles de toute façon, rajouta Talbot en haussant une épaule.

Nathan ouvrit son arme aussi rapidement que possible pour vérifié la véracité de ses propos – plein. Son magnum était plein. L'anglais avait donc sciemment laisser l'arme de son hôte chargée. Devant le visage étonné, Talbot plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux clairs de Nathan.

-Drake, je commence à me répéter et cela m'ennuie, regarde moi dans les yeux. Je ne te tuerai pas. Cela n'est pas un piège. Nous sommes bloqués tous les deux dans cet appartement alors faisons en sorte que cela se passe bien, d'accord ? Dans quelques jours nous retrouverons nos amis et… et nos vies reprendront comme avant. Deal ?

Talbot tendit la main vers Nathan. L'américain regarda sa main et ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. Il la serra franchement. Ce geste eut un effet étonnant : il avait l'impression que le poid qui écrasait sa poitrine depuis l'arrivée de l'anglais s'était enfin envolé, comme si le fait de l'avoir touché, l'avait appaisé.

-Bien dit british.

Talbot regarda Nathan s'asseoir, et ne cacha pas son sourire. Comme ils étaient seuls, autant l'avouer, il le faisait rire.

La journée se passa sans accroc. Chacun avait passé du temps chacun de son côté, parfois assit tous deux sur la terasse. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, sur le temps, la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Nathan s'amusa de la chemise parfaitement propre de Talbot, tandis que ce dernier ne pouvait que critiquer le tee-shirt parfaitement abîmé de son hôte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et en voyant les derniers rayons percer à travers les moucharabiehs de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, Nathan sortit sur la terasse et appuya ses avant bras sur la rembarde. La ville, en ébullition toute la journée, allait retrouver son calme plat. Il aimait voir ce changement radical qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs.  
Talbot, assit sur le canapé à feuilleter un vieux roman en anglais qu'il avait trouvé dans la table basse, regardait Nathan du coin de l'oeil. L'américain semblait enfin lui faire confiance. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Nathan avait quelque chose qui le fascinait : il était passioné. Passioné d'histoire, passioné en amour (il avait suivit tout son parcours grâce aux dossiers de Marlowe). C'était tout bonnement le genre d'homme à pouvoir parler une nuit entière de ses parcours à travers le monde pour trouver une minuscule pierre qui ne valait que quelques milliers de livres. L'argent ne semblait pas être son but ultime pourtant. Cela dit, son égo était son meilleur atout comme son pire défaut. Mais Nathan était bien plus qu'une grande gueule, ou qu'un rat, comme aimait le qualifier Marlowe, ça, Talbot en était certain. Et il profiterait de ces quelques jours, de cette chance unique, pour apprendre à le connaitre.

L'aîné posa son livre sur la table basse et se leva pour rejoindre Nathan sur la terasse. Il s'appuya contre la rembarde à côté de lui. Nathan le regarda. Il n'avait plus peur de lui. Il en était sûr maintenant. La journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble le conforta. Il n'était plus en danger, et cela n'avait pas de prix.

-C'est à cause de ça, que tu n'es plus avec elle ?

Nathan comprit tout de suite où l'anglais voulait en venir.

-C'est mieux comme ça. Elenna est parfaite, elle n'a pas besoin de courir, de fouiller, de risquer sa vie, pour se sentir… elle-même.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu l'as demandé en mariage.

Cette phrase ne l'étonna même pas, il savait que Marlowe avait un dossier très détaillé de sa vie, Talbot était donc au courant de tout. Il prit une petite inspiration et regarda la mosquée près d'eux.

-J'ai essayé. Je l'aimais. Je voulais y croire.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Le soleil se couchait, les derniers rayons disparaissaient bien trop vite, et même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait admit tout haut, le paysage était magnifique. La ville entière semblait s'éteindre au même rythme que le soleil. Les bruits venant du marché se faisaient de plus en plus rare, les enfants qui jouaient sur les terasses rentraient dans leurs maisons. Nathan se sentit bien. Il regarda à nouveau son compagnon d'infortune.

-Et toi Talbot, t'es marié ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leva sa main gauche pour lui montrer qu'elle était nue, puis il sourit et planta son regard perçant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Nathan, bien que maintenant à l'aise quant à la présence de Talbot, restait toujours troublé par ce regard.

-Non, je ne suis pas marié. Je n'ai pas essayé, je n'ai pas aimé, je n'y ai jamais trop cru.

Nathan lui sourit et détourna son visage. Vraiment, quelle difficulté de regarder Talbot dans les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il croisait ses pupilles sombres, il se sentait comme happé, persuadé que Talbot pourrait lire dans son esprit. Soudain, tout paraissait tanguer et ne demeurait que ses yeux, son sourire, son charme. Oui, Nathan se savait charmé. Talbot était semblable à un serpent dont il craignait la présence, autant qu'il la trouvait attirante. Perdu dans ses pensées, le cadet secoua légérement la tête malgré lui. De l'attirance pour un homme, il en avait déjà eu. Une fois. Et comme cela s'était mal finit. Il revit avec effroi le visage d'Harry, sa main tenant son ventre ensanglantée, sa voix qui… non, il devait arrêter d'y penser.

Il ne s'état jamais rien passé avec Harry Flynn. Ils avaient été amis, très amis, à parcourir les kilomètres, les bars et les temples sans jamais se fatiguer, cherchant toujours plus le danger et mieux encore, la sensation d'être seuls, rien qu'eux, et personne d'autre. Ce fut la seule période où Nathan s'était éloigné de Sully. Il avait été si charmé par Harry qu'il en avait oublié jusqu'à ses amours premiers : la gente féminine dont il était un fin connaisseur. Mais la douce folie de l'anglais, sa façon de toujours repousser ses limites, son sourire et ses gestes aussi confus que séduisants furent assez pour retourner le cerveau, et le coeur, de Nate. Pourtant, ils avaient eu quelques occasions de passer à la vitesse supérieure. La première fois, ils étaient à Barcelone, ils rentraient d'une soirée bien trop alcoolisée, et alors qu'ils erraient dans une ruelle sombre, Harry avait tenté sa première approche, qu'il avait retenu bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il avait doucement poussé Nathan contre le mur, s'était collé à son corps, et avait laissé son visage se nicher dans son cou. L'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac, mêlée à la douce sensation de la barbe de trois jours d'Harry qui frottaient la peau sensible de son cou, tout aurait pu faire craquer l'américain. Mais la peur, véritablement, la peur de l'inconnu, le poussa à simuler une crise de fou rire à cause d'un rat –imaginaire- qui serait passé devant eux. Il attrapa la main d'Harry et les poussa à continuer leur chemin.  
La deuxième fois, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans une ancienne basilique, où, cachés dans une pièce poussiéreuse, ils attendaient que les gardes quittent les environs pour enfin sortir, avec le confortable butin qu'ils avaient trouvé dans un coffre bougremment bien caché. Les deux hommes s'étaient une nouvelle fois, collés l'un contre l'autre, respirant d'un seul et même souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible, chacun cachant dans le cou de l'autre le moindre son qu'ils pourraient émettre. Nathan, le coeur gros et le souffle court, avait bien sentit les lèvres d'Harry se poser le plus délicatement du monde contre sa pomme d'adam, et remonter, presque imperceptiblement jusqu'à sa machoire. Terassé par un ultime frisson, il se poussa et s'exclama que les gardes étaient partis – qu'ils devaient donc filer.

Maintenant, Harry était mort. Et Nathan n'avait jamais cessé de se demander "et si…", et s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé à Barcelone, et s'il l'avait laissé happé ses lèvres dans la basilique… et s'il était encore en vie.

Sortit de ses pensées, Nathan prit une longue et bruyante inspiration. Il tourna le dos à la ville, qui était maintenant plongée dans le noir, et rentra sans ménagement dans l'appartement. Talbot ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il avait compris que Drake était perdu dans ses pensées, et le voir si… honnête, sans artifice, l'avait profondément touché. Il avait vu ses yeux bleus, comme perdus dans le vide, mais remplis d'une tristesse certaine, sa lèvre inférieure malaxée durement par une moue pleine d'inquiétude et ses sourcils qui se fronçaient au rythme d'un souvenir qu'il savait douloureux. Il regardait Nathan, qui ressemblait à un lion en cage. Il faisait les 100 pas, rangeant (!) l'appartement, attrapant et reposant les fruits et légumes dans les assiettes posées sur la table basse. L'anglais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il laissa Nathan faire ; il se doutait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul – autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans le petit appartement où ils étaient confinés.

L'heure passa et Nathan sembla se calmer. Ils finirent par manger dans le petit salon, cependant, pas dans le calme. L'américain n'arrêtait pas de parler, clairement, pour oublier quelque chose. Talbot l'écoutait, patient, le relançait même parfois lorsqu'il sentait Nathan flancher. Il lui souriat également. Il se surprit à leur trouver une certaine… intimité quelque part. Ses yeux sombres par contre, ne pouvaient s'empêcher plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, de quitter ses magnifiques yeux bleus, pour se poser sur la joue meurtrie, dont le sang coulait encore parfois.

Nathan finit sa dernière datte, et toucha du bout des doigts la plaie sur son visage.

-Putain, ça va pas se refermer tout seul…

-Non, tu t'es bien ouvert… tu as désinfecté ?

-Oui, c'est qui s'en est occupé… ah non merde c'est vrai, tu ne connaissais pas la référence. Dr. House peut être… ?

Talbot soupira, Drake et sa culture mainstream commençaientt sensiblement à l'énerver. Il se leva et alla chercher la bouteille de whisky qu'ils avaient posé dans l'entrée. L'américain comprit tout de suite, il grimaça, et fit des grands gestes de désespoir de la main.

-Ah non, non non non nonononon, tu ne me mets pas ça sur le visage !

-Tu commences _vraiment_ à trop parler Drake, commenta Talbot.

Il avait supporté son trop grand débit de parole toute la soirée, mais maintenant que sa blessure était en jeu, il ne le laisserait pas faire le malin encore bien longtemps.

-Mais je n'ai même pas mal Talbot c'est bon, regarde si je fais ça …

Drake posa violemment son doigt sur sa plaie béante, comme pour prouver à son aîné qu'elle était superficielle. Un "Putain !" retentissant résonna dans l'appartement. Talbot, irrité par le cri de douleur de son hôte, s'assit à côté de lui, prit un de ses mouchoirs en tissus qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon, et l'imbiba d'alcool. Devant cette vision horrifique, et sachant pertinnement la douleur qu'il allait très vite ressentir, Drake assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, lui tourna le dos. Talbot soupira devant la ringardise de son cadet et baissa les yeux. Le tee-shirt de Drake s'était légérement redressé et laissait apercevoir sa peau bronzée… ainsi qu'une erafflure, visiblement non aseptisée elle non plus. Sans ménager l'américain, il leva le tee-shirt de quelques centimètres et glissa de son autre main le tissu tout contre la plaie. Drake poussa un nouveau cri.

-Salop, salopard de british… !

Comme Talbot _détestait_ la vulgarité. Il en était sûr maintenant, Drake l'avait définitivement énervé.

-Tais toi Drake, tais toi…

Les gémissements, ou plutôt couinements, du cadet envahissaient la pièce. Talbot n'aimaient pas ça. Il savait la souffrance causée par un alcool aussi fort contre une plaie aussi ouverte, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et s'il le laissait à Drake, il était sûr que jamais il n'aurait nettoyé ses blessures. Nathan, complètement groggy par la douleur vive qui lançait dans le bas de son dos, frappait de son poing contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il mordait violemment sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant autant que possible d'émettre le moindre son plus ou moins génant.

Une minute passa. Talbot savait que ce qui allait suivre allait être pire. Alors il attendit que la vigilance de Drake lui fasse défaut, et sépara doucement le tissu du dos abîmé. Nathan respira –enfin. Il finit par se rasseoir, droit, pour ne plus tourner le dos à l'anglais, qu'il fusillait du regard.

-Putain, la prochaine fois, préviens m…

Talbot ne le laissa pas finir, il attrapa de sa main libre la nuque de Nathan et approcha son visage du sien. Son autre main quant à elle, tenait fermement le tissu bourré d'alcool, qu'il appliqua durement sur la joue blessée de son compagnon. Drake hurla de douleur, son regard se remplit soudainement d'une haine sans nom et son poing se serra, se leva, prêt à être violemment projeté dans le visage de Talbot. L'anglais fit pression sur la main qui tenait la nuque de Drake et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Ses belles lèvres meurtries par le soleil, la sécheresse et les multiples coups de dent qu'il s'inffligeait lorsqu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Ses lèvres si attirantes qu'il avait tant de fois regardé. Elles étaient à lui, enfin. Plus un bruit dans l'appartement. Il avait réussit à le faire taire. Seul le bruit du claquement de la main de Drake sur sa propre joue résonna. Il était prêt à le lâcher quand il sentit la main qui venait de le gifler s'aggriper durement à sa chemise – comme pour le retenir. Il n'était pas question de retirer le tissu de sa joue et comme la douleur était toujours présente – aux vues de la grimace qui déformait le beau visage de Nathan- Talbot, de sa langue, pénétra la délicieuse bouche de son désormais amant. Nathan y répondit sans attendre. Leur baiser était bestial, dur, chacun cherchant à reprendre le dessus d'une danse sans fin. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Talbot était poussé contre l'accoudoir du canapé, Drake le dominait de plus en plus, son corps se collait au sien, leurs jambes entrelacées, la situtation était plus que plaisante, elle en était terriblement excitante. Il était malheureusement temps de retirer le tissu de la plaie béante qu'il venait de nettoyer, mais Talbot avait peur que cela ne fasse reprendre ses esprits à son cadet. Il sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, ils n'avaient toujours pas séparés leurs lèvres, les deux hommes étant complètement accros aux baisers de l'autre. Talbot prit le risque. Sa main se sépara de la joue de l'américain… pour mieux se replaquer sur la première blessure qu'elle avait rencontrée – celle au creu des reins de Nathan. Ce coup bas eut l'effet esconté, Nathan se cambra et colla son bassin à celui de Talbot, approfondissant une seconde de plus, leur baiser passioné.

Nathan ouvrit les yeux. Redreassa son visage. Respira. Bruyamment. Parfaitement conscient de ce qui venait de se passer. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il sentait entre ses jambes : le membre dur et chaud de Talbot se frotter au sien, à travers leurs vêtements. Le brun plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombres et incroyablement enivrants de Talbot, prêt à coller leurs lèvres ensemble une nouvelle fois… et se leva dans un bruit sourd. Il avait fait tomber le plateau de fruit. Il manqua de tomber, s'aggripa à la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la terasse – sans jamais quitter Talbot des yeux, et disparut pour prendre l'air.

Talbot passa sa main sur sa propre lèvre, il reconnu le goût du sang. Lequel des deux avait saigné durant le baiser ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Le souffle court et brûlant, il se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda le salon où régnait désormais un capharnaüm sans nom et releva les yeux vers la silhouette de son amant, appuyé contre la rembarde. Il remit sa chemise en place, massa sa machoîre malmenée par le baiser fougeux et se leva pour rejoindre Drake.

L'homme tremblait. Légérement, mais il tremblait. Et Talbot le voyait très bien. Cette vision le toucha. Il toussa légérement pour faire signe à Nathan qu'il était derrière lui et lui murmura d'une voix douce.

-Va te coucher, tu as besoin de repos.

Nathan se retourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux légérement humides.

-Je te laisse le lit, finit par rajouter Talbot.

L'anglais marcha doucement à reculon, il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et poursuivre leur étreinte passionée qui les avait tous les deux chamboulés. À contre coeur il quitta son regard d'azur et rentra dans le petit salon, qu'il se mit à ranger lentement.

Nathan ne quittait pas des yeux son aîné. Il passa discrétement sa langue sur ses propres lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir la présence de celles de Talbot contre lui. Et ce qu'il ressentait, était bien plus fort que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello à tous, et voici le chapitre 4 ! Merci à xxGispyDanger pour sa review ;)  
Remarques/commentaires/reviews... tout est apprécié :)**

Bien trop chaud. Il avait bien trop chaud. Collant de sueur, Nate se retournait sans cesse entre les draps du lit dont il profitait pour la première fois. Son sommeil était agité, ses pensées, ses doutes se mélangeaient à des bribes de rêves qui noyaient son esprit. Une seconde, il revoyait Elenna courir aux côtés de Sully pour échapper aux araignées du temple, la seconde d'après il ressentait les lèvres de Talbot se coller aux siennes, puis la voix de Cutter qui lui ordonnait de se taire, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer. Nathan se redressa d'un coup. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur ; l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Pas un bruit – Talbot était-il seulement dans la même pièce que lui ? L'américain n'avait pas la force de se lever. Encore plongé à moitié dans les bras de Morphée, il passa une main sur son front moite, puis sur son torse. Il respirait bruyamment et bien trop rapidement pour pouvoir se rendormir sereinement. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Il préferait ne pas le savoir. Tout était encore trop flou. L'homme résista à l'envie de se lever pour aller voir si Talbot dormait et se recoucha, difficilement – la douleur causée par sa cote cassée étant encore bien trop présente. Il ferma les yeux, mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, et frissona. Il repensa aux lèvres de Talbot, à leur baiser. Sa respiration se fit plus douce. Il ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux, ne reconnut que quelques meubles dans la pénombre, le canapé en contrebas, et réussit à retrouver un calme passager qui suffit à l'aider à se rendormir.

Plus de bruit. Talbot comprit que Nathan avait finit par se rendormir. Mal installé sur le canapé du petit salon, l'anglais avait un mal de chien à dormir plus d'une heure d'affilée. Il était parfaitement réveillé quand il avait entendu la respiration de Nathan s'accélèrer, les draps se tendrent durement, jusqu'à l'entendre se redresser – du moins, il l'avait imaginé. Il ne voyait pas son cadet et cela le rendait fou. L'anglais s'était fait violence pour ne pas aller le voir – après tout, leur baiser s'était finit de manière abrupte et loin de lui l'envie de brusquer Drake. Il imaginait aisément le malaise qu'aurait pu ressentir l'américain, en voyant son aîné se rapprocher de son lit au milieu de la nuit.  
Heureusement, Nathan sembla reprendre rapidement son calme aussi bien qu'il n'entendit plus que les ronronnement d'un sommeil profond, dans les minutes qui suivirent. Talbot n'avait jamais eu autant hâte au petit matin.

La pièce unique baignait dans une douce lumière. Le soleil était levé, et avec lui, la ville entière. Des cris des badauds, des rires d'enfants, la douce odeur du jasmin émanant des terasse voisine signifiant que la porte du balcon était ouverte. Nathan sortit doucement de son sommeil. Il avait finit par s'endormir, si bien qu'il se sentit… reposé. Il passa une main parfaitement sèche sur son visage et du s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir ouvrir complètement les yeux. Talbot, debout dans le petit salon en contrebas, semblait ranger quelques affaires. Nathan le regarda, sans un bruit –allaient-ils seulement parler de leur baiser de la veille ? Et surtout, de la façon dont l'américain avait complètement flippé ? Sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, il prit la décision de montrer à son colocataire qu'il était réveillé. Il se redressa et posa son dos contre la tête de lit. Talbot releva la tête et tenta au mieux de cacher son sourire. Il avait attendu que son cadet se réveille depuis trop longtemps déjà. Du moins, à son goût.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouais, ça va, mentit éhonteusement Nathan qui passait rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, prêt à anéantir toute tentative d'épi le plus vite possible.

Talbot sourit. Il ne ferait aucun commentaire. Pour dire vrai, lui aussi avait mal dormi, et pas seulement à cause du canapé, leur baiser de la veille l'avait retourné plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il finit de plier le shesh de l'américain et monta les quelques marches pour s'approcher du lit qu'il contempla malgré lui. Ils avaient deux façons de vivre radicalement différentes, cela se voyait même à leurs façons de dormir ! Lorsque Talbot se réveillait, son lit était impeccable, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait à peine de s'y glisser. A Contrario, Nathan errait dans un lit sans dessus dessous, où chaque draps avait été anarchiquement tiré, déplacé, tourné et retourné. Un coussin séjournait même à l'autre bout du lit. Talbot se rappela avec effroi qu'il n'y avait pas de service d'étage, et frissona – il ferait le lit une fois que Nathan prendrait la salle de bain, ou son âme quelque peu _control freak_ allait défaillir.

L'anglais se rapprocha du côté de son hôte et se pencha légérement pour regarder sa joue meurtrie.

-Ça va ? Ça ne fait pas trop mal ?

-Non… je pense que… tu as eu une bonne idée de nettoyer tout ça, répondit Drake d'une voix trahisant son malaise – comme il détestait avoir tort !

-Bien. Et ton dos ?

L'équation joue + dos meurtris rappela bien vite un souvenir assez particulier : eux, leurs lèvres, le canapé. Nathan plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui sombre et sérieux de son aîné, et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se pencha légérement en avant, lui tournant le dos, pour que Talbot puisse voir de lui-même la blessure. Contrairement à sa joue, elle était vraiment superficielle. Talbot remarqua la grimace, bien que discrète, de l'américain. Pour sûr, sa côte lui faisait mal lorsqu'il se penchait ainsi. Comme un réflexe, un réflexe prouvant combien son inconscient cherchait le contact, il posa sa main sur la clavicule de Drake et le poussa légérement à se ralonger.

-Oserai-je penser que… toutes ces blessures… tu les avais avant notre course-poursuite ?

-À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je te hais autant ? Grimaça Drake - évidemment qu'il s'était fait tout cela en poursuivant le petit protégé de Marlowe !

"Tiens. Quelle chose étrange." Pensa Talbot. Une douleur dans la poitrine, au niveau de son coeur semblait-il, le brûla, lorsqu'il entendit l'américain ironiser. L'homme s'asseya sur le rebord du lit, une main posée sur les draps, l'autre tenant son propre genoux qu'il serra doucement. Il n'avait qu'une chance. Cela pouvait passer. Au pire, il recevrait le poing de Nathan dans sa figure. Il leva son regard perçant, qu'il voulait aussi doux que possible, vers son hôte, et poursuivit, d'une voix basse.

-Nous ne sommes pas si différents Drake.

-… De quoi tu parles Talbot ?

-Je veux dire, réfléchis-y.

Nathan s'attendait à une explication longue et détaillée ; thése, antithése, synthése, Talbot avait du faire Harvard, Oxford ou une autre connerie dans le genre, il devait être typiquement le genre de mec à expliquer, dans le détail la moindre de ses pensées ? Apparement non. Il était simplement le genre de mec à lui lancer une bombe entre les mains et à lui dire "démerde toi avec ça".

-Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, aventura Drake sans le quitter du regard, sache que je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de truc avec un mec.

Talbot tiqua et se reprit. Était-il vraiment nécessaire d'évoquer leurs similitudes, qui le poussait à croire que Nathan et lui pouvaient… _tenter_ quelque chose ? Cela était sans doute stupide, et si ça ne l'était pas, il n'était pas sûr que l'américain aurait envie de l'entendre, ni même de l'écouter. Talbot se trouva soudain désarmé. Il avait toujours le dessus sur les conversations qu'il entammait. Mais la dernière remarque de Drake le déstabilisa. Soit. C'était un nouveau jeu, de nouvelles règles. Et il ne ferait pas machine arrière, si cela lui permettait une nouvelle fois, de goûter aux lèvres du beau brun. L'anglais ne fit donc aucun commentaire et se redressa pour se diriger à la salle de bain dont il ne ferma pas la porte.

Nathan poussa un long soupir de contentement. Il avait réussit à couper court à une conversation qui semblait prendre un tournant dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Encore un peu groggy par le sommeil, il se fit violence pour repousser le dernier drap qui couvrait son corps (les autres étant joyeusement tournés en boule aux quatre coins de la pièce) et se leva. Ne voulant pas rester en boxer trop longtemps, il attrapa son pantalon qu'il enfila en sautillant et alla d'un pas rapide au petit salon – la dure nuit qu'il avait passé lui avait donné faim. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans son élan. Il y avait un nouveau plateau sur la table basse. Plusieurs livres aussi, et même un journal en anglais, l'autre en arabe. L'américain tourna sur lui même pour vérifier si autre chose avait changé dans la pièce, et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la petite salle de bain, dont il poussa la porte sans prévenir. Talbot se tenait droit devant le lavabo. Se scruttant devant le petit miroir fissuré, il tenait d'une main sa joue couverte de mousse à raser, et de l'autre, un rasoir à l'ancienne, un rasoir droit, qu'il faisait glisser lentement contre sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que… comment… d'où tu as tout ça ? Demanda Nathan en regardant son aîné à travers le reflet du miroir.

-Je les ai demandé à Mounia, répondit comme une évidence Talbot, sans quitter du regard ses propres gestes.

-Mounia…?

-La maîtresse des lieux Drake.

Talbot plongea le rasoir dans le peu d'eau qu'il avait fait couler dans le lavabo pour en retirer la mousse, et regarda l'américain à travers le miroir.

-Tu as aussi des vêtements propres sur la petite chaise à côté de toi.

Un coup d'oeil rapide : Talbot disait vrai. Un coup d'oeil plus prolongé : c'était sa taille. Pire encore, c'était typiquement son style. L'anglais se remit à passer lentement la lame sous son menton.

-Elle t'a vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? Mais comment ?

-Elle m'a vu oui, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas un fantôme –même si ton ami Cutter aime le penser- et je lui ai parlé en utilisant des mots, ma bouche, tout ça…

-Mais, _elle sait que tu es là ?_

Cette fois, Talbot posa bruyament la lame dans le lavabo, son regard se durcit. Il se retourna pour regarder Nathan droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il ne voulait pas répéter deux fois la même chose.

-Cette dame ne sait rien de toi, ou de nous, ton ami Samir, son neveu, lui a juste demandé de s'occuper de quiconque séjournerait dans cet appartement. Personne ne te jugera pour avoir fait ami-ami avec l'ennemi.

Talbot, visiblement très énervé se replaca face au miroir ; ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins précis, plus durs, si bien qu'il s'entailla de quelques centimètres au niveau du cou.

-Putain ! Lanca-t-il bruyamment.

Nathan ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer de la sorte. Et vu la superficialité de la plaie, il était clair qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Talbot s'était énervé. Sans dire mot, il attrapa le tee-shirt plié sur la chaise et commença à refermer la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rajouter, d'une voix basse.

-Merci Talbot. Et … excuse moi.

Il ferma tout de suite la porte. Talbot, maintenant seul, soupira, se remit à respirer lentement, et finit de se raser – il en était sûr maintenant, Nathan le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

La journée fut plus dure que la précédente. La chaleur devenait difficilement supportable, si bien que même Talbot du se résoudre à ouvrir deux boutons supplémentaires à sa chemise. Il avait longuement lu le journal en arabe, mettant même de côté un article qu'il avait consciencieusement déchiré, tandis que Nathan s'était contenté du journal en anglais. Ce dernier s'était même résolu à lire un des nouveaux romans que leur avait apporté Mounia. Ils n'avaient cette fois échangé presque aucun mot. Talbot avait visiblement été vexé des dernières remarques de Nathan concernant sa présence, et ce dernier avait beaucoup trop d'égo pour lui demander une nouvelle fois pardon. Pourtant, leur baiser, passioné, bestial, de la veille, devait le conforter dans l'idée que Talbot n'était pas un ennemi ; bien au contraire. L'homme pensait de plus en plus à ce baiser ; la nuit tombait, il retrouvait les mêmes sensations. Les derniers rayons du soleil qui illuminaient le petit appartement, les bruits qui s'étouffaient sensiblement, la douce odeur du jasmin qui se faisait plus rare, et enfin, une agréable fraîcheur qui rendait l'air à nouveau respirable. Nathan se surprit à ne vouloir qu'une chose : se retrouver à nouveau assit sur le canapé avec Talbot. Et advienne que pourra.

L'anglais quant à lui n'avait quasiment pas mit le pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement de toute la journée, et alors que Nathan préparait le diner avec les quelques légumes déposés le matin même, il se rendit compte que Talbot avait subtilisé à son profit la bouteille de whisky. Un verre plein à la main, l'homme regardait la ville depuis près d'une heure.

-J'ai fais le dîner… enfin en quelques sortes.

Furent les premiers mots de Nathan depuis la fameuse dispute dans la salle de bain. Talbot se retourna. Un regard légérement pétillant illuminait son visage – il avait du commencer à boire bien avant que Nathan ne s'en rende vraiment compte. L'américain sourit à son colocataire, il voulait faire bonne figure. Pour son grand plaisir, l'homme lui répondit d'un sourire également. Ainsi, ils enterraient la hache de guerre… du moins pour l'instant.

-Merci Drake.

-"Drake"… tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom ? Sourit Nathan en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir face à lui sur l'autre canapé – quelle erreur ! pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Il s'en voulait déjà terriblement.

-C'est exact. Toi non plus tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Talbot était cette fois clairement joueur – il avait cloué le bec de l'américain. Bien sur, Nathan n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de quel était le prénom de l'anglais. Ils étaient repartis sur de nouvelles bases, autant en profiter.

-Et si on reprenait depuis le début ? Nathan Drake, dit-il en tendant sa main vers Talbot, pour se présenter de manière traditionnelle.

-… Talbot, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Pas un mot de plus. L'anglais ria d'un rire franc devant le regard interdit de Drake.

-Talbot, mais Talbot quoi ? Dis moi !

-Non, tu n'es pas encore prêt.

L'anglais tenta quelques vaines secondes de rester sérieux, et explosa de rire cette fois ci. Et Nate ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau à ce moment précis. L'alcool l'avait clairement aidé à se détendre. Il en était jaloux. Il attrapa la bouteille de whisky que Talbot avait ramené et se remplit un verre presque entier. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Les deux hommes, chacun frappés par une crise de fou rire à réveiller les voisins aux alentours, étaient maintenant tous deux affalés sur les banquettes de la terasse. La bouteille était tclairement beaucoup trop entammée. Aucun des deux ne savait le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient descendus et pour être francs, ils n'en avaient que faire.

-Tu es _sûr_ que Sully a amené une prostituée à l'église ?

-Non, pas une _prostituée_ Talbot, une _pute_, il a amené une _pute _à l'église !

Talbot rit de plus belle, il passa sa main sur ses yeux dont perlait une larme. Dieu qu'il avait bu.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire Drake.

-Je trouve pourtant que la situation s'y prête bien ! Et ce n'est pas Marlowe qui te raconterait des histoires pareilles.

-Ah ça non ! S'exclama Talbot, comme soudain refroidit par la simple évocation de son nom. L'homme se leva et vint attraper la bouteille posée sur la rembarde. D'ailleurs, si tu veux que la soirée continue comme elle a commencée, c'est à dire, sous les meilleurs hospices, je te serai gré de ne plus mentionner son nom, et continue de me parler du marin, ses histoires me font mourir de rire.

Nathan, affalé sur la banquette, le dos soutenu par le mur en pierre de la bâtisse, regardait Talbot d'un regard plein de… tendresse. L'anglais ne loupa pas cette belle occasion. Il lui sourit, et demanda :

-C'est pour moi ce regard, ou tu penses à ton ami ?

-Les deux, répondit Drake en posant un bras sur le coussin près de lui.

-Ah, "les deux," ça veut dire que ça me concerne quand même un peu.

La main tenant fermement le goulot de la bouteille, Talbot se rapprocha pour venir s'asseoir à côté de l'américain.

-En soi, amener une prostituée à l'église n'est pas _si_ dérangeant, il aurait pu aussi…

Talbot ne put finir sa phrase. À peine s'était-il penché vers le canapé que Nathan l'avait attrapé et l'avait fait s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Talbot s'accrocha fermement à ce qu'il avait sous la main : la bouteille. Geste idiot, mais l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à être très clair.

-Je n'ai pas finis ma phrase Drake.

-Ce n'est pas très grave… commenta l'américain dans un murmure. Sa main caressait du bout des doigts la joue de l'homme assit sur ses genoux, ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de ses jumelles.

-… C'est très dangereux ce que tu fais là, américain.

-Tu sais combien j'aime le danger…

Drake avanca sa tête, ultime recours pour enfin happer les lèvres de l'homme qu'il avait désiré toute la soirée – en vain, Talbot avait déjà tourné la tête. Nathan en resta eberlué, persuadé que cette envie de l'autre était réciproque.

-Ok, on arrête là Drake.

-Arrêter _où ?_ On a rien fait, laisse moi juste…

Le cadet tenta une nouvelle fois une approche, contrée par l'anglais qui l'attrapa par le tee-shirt.

-Arrête Drake, je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

-Bordel mais il est où le problème ? T'en as autant envie que moi !

Leurs deux voix résonnaient à des mètres à la ronde, eux qui avaient été si discrets ces deux derniers jours, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte des risques qu'ils prenaient à parler de la sorte. Talbot tenait fermement le tee-shirt de son hôte qui lui avait passé ses mains dans son dos, pour le retenir contre lui.

-Mais pas comme ça putain, pas comme _ça_ ! Gueula Talbot en repoussant Nathan pour l'allonger sur la banquette. L'alcool et la promiscuité de ces derniers jours décuplaient leurs émotions d'une manière spectaculaire.

Le sang de Nathan ne fit qu'un tour, il sentait enfin le corps de Talbot contre le sien, il sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres, si l'anglais n'avait pas crié de la sorte, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champs.

-Quoi Talbot, quoi ?!

L'aîné tira durement sur le tee-shirt de Nate et le fixa d'un regard dur, et pourtant si passioné. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Le frapper ? "Si je ne t'aimai pas autant, je te détesterai" pensa douloureusement Talbot.

-Parce qu'on est bourré, conclut-il en le repoussant violemment contre la banquette. L'homme se leva, tangua à peine et tena d'une main chaude son front – sa tête tournait. On est bourrés, et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Talbot rentra dans l'appartement, et un bruit sourd rententit – qu'avait-il fait tombé ? Drake n'en savait rien. Encore couché sur la banquette, une jambe pendant moellement dans le vide, il reserra sa chemise de ses doigts en inspirant bruyament. Un doute. Il passa sa main sur son propre pantalon – comme il était dur. Talbot le rendait fou de désir et l'alcool n'avait été qu'un catalyseur pour en arriver à cette conclusion. L'américain resta sur la terasse, essayant par tous les moyens de reprendre ses esprits, et surtout, d'arriver à calmer son érection. Talbot était déjà assez énervé comme ça…

L'anglais de son côté, faisait les 100 pas dans l'appartement qu'il trouvait minuscule, ridiculeusement petit, une cage à rat, une prison où sa volonté semblait mourir à petits feux. Il scruttait la lourde porte en bois encore et encore, comme il rêvait de partir, en courant, le plus loin possible, calmer cette ardeur qui ne faisait que de prendre de l'ampleur depuis qu'il était seul avec Nathan. Plusieurs fois il posa sa main sur la clanche en fer, et la lachait comme si elle le brûlait. Dehors, il serait à la merci des authorités, et bien qu'il avait sensiblement beaucoup trop bu, il n'était pas assez bête pour prendre ce risque. Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque, se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain et mit sa tête dans le petit lavabo. L'eau froide qu'il fit couler sur ses cheveux, sa nuque, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il devenait difficile de réfléchir. Il ferma le robinet, secoua la tête pour se sécher, et sortit dans la chambre. De là, il voyait la porte ouverte qui donnait sur la terasse, la banquette, et seule la jambe de Nathan dépassait, à quelques centimètres du sol. Pas de commentaire. Il retira ses chaussures bruyament sans vraiment sans rendre compte, déboutonna mécaniquement sa chemise et son pantalon, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait trop bu pour se rendre compte que les draps portaient encore l'odeur de son amant d'un soir, mais cette nuit là, il dormit exceptionnellement bien.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! On arrive (enfin) au smut :3 Pour celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, le passage est signifié par des "ooo".  
Comme d'hab, reviews plus qu'appréciées !**

Quelle sensation insupportable. Un étau qui se reserre autour de sa boîte crânienne, un bourdonnement incessant, comme des coups frappés à intervalle régulière derrière sa nuque. Les mains moites, Nathan se mit à chercher du bois des doigts un indice qui lui indiquerait ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Un tissu rugeux sur lequel il est installé, ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas quitté avant de s'endormir, sa jambe complètement endorlorie, puis son front. Ah. Oui. Comme il avait bu la veille. Dans un grognement, plus proche de l'état d'ours sauvage que du gentleman qu'il pouvait être, l'américain se redressa en faisant craquer son dos. La banquette de la terasse était _vraiment_ un mauvais endroit pour dormir. Avec toute la peine du monde, il arriva à entrouvrir les yeux. Dieu merci, la lumière n'était pas trop aggressive, le temps était même plutôt claimant – il devait être 6h du matin ou quelque chose du genre. Nathan se redressa et s'appuya sur sa jambe dont la circulation sanguine avait fait défaut. Il jura tout bas et frotta d'une main énergique sa cuisse.  
Il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler de la veille, de toute façon, malgré les litres d'alcool qu'il pouvait ingurgiter, il ne souffrait jamais du symptôme "amnésie-post-whisky". Parfaitement conscient que la journée avec Talbot allait être des plus difficiles, il était définitivement résolu à être honnête avec lui : le baiser qu'il lui avait demandé la veille n'était en rien un caprice d'homme bourré et quelque peu perdu. Il était plus que ça, et déterminé à lui montrer, il rentra dans l'appartement, dont la porte n'avait même pas été fermée. Mais toujours ces coups incessants dans sa tête. Il se jura de ne plus jamais boire. Enfin, pas autant. Enfin, sauf si la situation s'y prêtait naturellement.  
Nathan posa sa main derrière sa nuque jusqu'à réaliser que les coups sonnaient étrangement bien. Merde. Les coups étaient bien réels. On frappait à la porte. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit : il était bien trop tôt pour que Mounia ne leur apporte à manger. À peine eut-il le temps de flipper qu'une voix d'homme résonna en arabe – un ordre. Dans le flot incohérent de paroles, Nathan se surprit à reconnaitre le mot "Samir". Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui : l'appartement était dans un bordel sans nom. Et Talbot ? Toujours allongé dans le lit, il était pratiquement invisible sous les draps blancs. Nathan cacha la bouteille de whisky de peur de froisser l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, et pria intérieurement pour que Talbot ne se lève pas. Alcool et homme à moitié nu dans un lit ne faisait pas forcément bon ménage dans cette partie du monde.

Drake vérifia son visage dans le petit miroir de l'entrée – comme pour vérifier si l'on pouvait y lire ses déboires de la veille- se trouva horriblement fatigué, se mit une petite claque pour reprendre ses esprits et ouvrit la porte.

-Samir, bonjour…

L'homme, le front déjà ruisselant de sueur, respirait rapidement. Il sortit de la poche de sa chemisette un petit papier qu'il donna à Drake et se concentra pour lui parler dans sa langue.

-Toi, rester là encore un peu… tes amis viennent bientôt. La police encore te cherche… mais bientôt finit, très bientôt.

Il le questionna du regard : Nathan avait-il comprit, pouvait-il rapidement d'eclipser ? Sa présence était visiblement signe d'anxiété pour le pauvre homme. L'américain fit un grand oui de la tête et lui prit la main pour la serrer chaleureusement.

-Ok, merci Samir, merci pour tout.

Samir le salua et descendit rapidement les marches. Clairement, tout s'accélerait et bientôt, Talbot et lui pourraient repartir chacun de leur côté. Nathan ferma doucement la porte et ferma à clé. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il réalisa douloureusement que ce n'était plus sa tête, sa jambe, ni même sa joue qui le lançait, c'était sa poitrine… son coeur. Bordel, un homme de sa trempe, la trentaine bien tassée n'avait pas à se cacher, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Talbot avait prouvé ces derniers jours qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple sbire de Marlowe, et plus encore, Drake avait une vraie sympathie pour lui. Voire un peu plus. Mais bientôt, Sully allait débarquer, ils s'enfuiront rapidement pour que jamais Marlowe ne les retrouve et use de leur savoir pour retrouver Iram. S'en était finit de sa _relation_ avec Talbot – quelle qu'elle soit.

Ah, oui, le papier que Samir lui avait donné. Il le déplia rapidement et reconnu avec émotion l'écriture de Sully.

"_Gamin, Samir nous as dit que tu étais sain et sauf. Elenna a eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec les authorités, on revient en ville très vite et on vient te chercher – pense à ranger ta chambre et à l'aérer, te connaissant ça doit sentir le fennec, et on aura pas le temps de s'en occuper quand on débarquera. Il parrait que Marlowe et son équipe ont quitté la ville depuis quelques jours, fais gaffe qund même, ces salopards sont pires que des serpents ! Si on se débrouille bien, on arrivera à les doubler. Enfin on a pas vraiment le choix pas vrai ? _

_Bref, en attendant, fais gaffe à toi gamin, je t'emmène boire un verre dans un pub londonien miteux dès que possible."_

Nathan ria de bon coeur, que ça faisait du bien d'avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Mais aussitôt lu, aussitôt regretté. Nathan savait qu'il vivait ces dernières heures dans cet appartement où il avait vécu quelques jours comme hors du temps. Finalement, "le magicien" sillait bien à Talbot. L'homme plia le petit bout de papier qu'il rangea dans son pantlon et s'approcha du lit. Talbot dormait encore – rien ne pouvait donc le réveiller, pas même la grosse voix inquiète de Samir ? Sans un bruit, il regardait ce londonien qu'il avait apprit à découvrir. Talbot était légérement recroquevillé sur lui même, un drap remonté jusqu'à son torse, laissant néanmoins apparaitre ses pectoraux. Il était aussi musclé que Nathan, qui se surprit à leur trouver une certaine... similitude. Quasiment le même âge, capacités athlétiques similaires, une intelligence supérieure à la normale, mais pourtant deux hommes réellement antagonistes. Il se rappela de leur conversation de la veille, où les rôles étaient échangés ; Talbot assit sur le lit et Drake allongé entre les draps. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Talbot demanda.

-Tes amis viennent bientôt te chercher alors ?

-Oui, répondit Drake d'une voix douce qui s'asseya en même temps sur le lit.

-Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir bientôt partir.

À la simple évocation de ce dernier mot, Drake sentit poussée par une force invisible, l'irresistible envie d'attraper l'anglais dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il sursauta presque et avança à califourchon sur le lit pour se retrouver au dessus de Talbot. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. L'américain le dominait à présent, sans le toucher, ses deux mains appuyées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Talbot s'allongea sur le dos pour faire face à son hôte et plongea son regard sombre, quoi que peut être un peu triste, dans le sien, si clair, si envoûtant.

-Et bien Drake… ?

Clairement, l'anglais lui laissait les rênnes.

-On n'est plus bourrés maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Talbot faillit tressaillir. Alors, ses fantasmes n'étaient-ils pas irréalisables ? Il déglutit discrétement, cligna lentement des yeux et posa ses mains sur les avants bras de son cadet.

-Je te le confirme.

Nathan n'en attendait pas moins de Talbot – toujours droit, le verbe clair et le visage fier. Il ferma les yeux et plongea ses lèvres contre ses jumelles qui l'avaient tellement, tellement manqué. Encore marqué par leur premier baiser, il ne laissa cette fois pas la place à la passion bestiale qui les avait excité autant qu'elle les avait effrayé. Son baiser était langoureux, profond, sa langue se mêlant à celle de l'anglais sans jamais la quitter, ses dents mordillant à peine sa lèvre inférieure, avant de replonger lèvres contre lèvres. Après tout, tout cela allait bientôt finit, et il était hors de question qu'une fois encore Drake se demande "et si". Il n'y aurait pas de "et si j'avais arrêté d'avoir peur, et si j'avais embrassé Talbot comme j'en avais tellement eu envie, et si pour une fois, je serai allé plus loin". Il n'y aurait pas de tout ça. Cette fois, pas de barrière.

**ooo**

Talbot remonta ses mains le long des épaules de Drake. Tout chez cet homme était un appel à la luxure. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus, incroyablement pétillants, son corps parfaitement musclé, bien loin des courbes hypnotisantes et ô combien rébarbatives de celles d'une femme, sa mannière si _américaine_ de tout le temps jurer, sa façon de vivre tout simplement. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble, du moins, pas le genre d'avenir dont tout le monde rêve. Jamais ils n'auraient pu s'installer ensemble ni _vivre_ ensemble. Talbot en était parfaitement conscient et quelque part, il savait que c'était ce moment, cet appartement, cette situation qui était le plus excitant. Se seraient-ils rencontrés dans un bar quelconque de Londres que jamais la passion n'aurait été aussi forte. Ils avaient combattu, marquer le corps de l'autre violemment, ils s'étaient poursuivis, traqués, avaient redouté l'autre ou au contraire avaient tout fait pour le retrouver, ils s'étaient haïs. Aujourd'hui, rien de tout ça n'était oublié, bien au contraire, c'était leur histoire, leur bagage, leur parcours pour en arriver là, dans ce lit, lèvres contre lèvres, langue contre langue, leurs corps cherchant désespérement un contact charnel et passioné.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? Demanda Talbot le souffle court – avoir quitté les lèvres de Nathan avait été bien plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent.

-Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien…

-Aujourd'hui ? Ce matin ?

-J'en sais rien Talbot, j'en sais foutrement rien…

La voix de Nathan était tremblante, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils avaient et tout autant que cette situation était très, très risquée, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'arrêter. Talbot lui retira son tee shirt et il vint se plaquer à son corps. Torse contre torse, le contact d'un homme ne l'avait jamais autant attiré. Ou perturbé. Voire angoissé. Son coeur se mit à battre et il ressentit exactement les mêmes sensations que lors de leur deuxième soirée, après leur premier baiser. La panique, douce, presque imperceptible, mais qui le bombardait de question, la plus récurrente étant "Et avec un homme, tu vas faire ça comment ?".

Nathan redressa violemment sa tête – séparer leurs lèvres était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ce moment précis. Son souffle était court, son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine – mais bordel, comment tout ça allait se finir ?

"Non, pas deux fois." Pensa rageusement Talbot. Il retrouva avec haine le regard hanté et flippé de Nathan lorsque celui ci abandonna lâchement ses lèvres. L'anglais le savait, jamais son hôte n'avait eu de relation avec un homme et s'il avait comprit ses réticences, s'il avait apprit à être patient, pour lui, il était maintenant complètement terrorisé à l'idée de s'arrêter là et de laisser passer sa chance. Nathan se redressa, assit à califourchon sur Talbot, qui fit de même dans les secondes qui suivirent. Drake leva son index entre les deux, comme pour demander un temps de pause.

-Attends, attends, deux minutes…

Talbot prit une discrète, mais nerveuse, inspiration.

-D'accord…

"D'accord? _D'accord ?!"_ L'anglais n'en revenait pas ! Sa patience était donc extansible à l'infini ? Jamais il n'avait autant respecté le désir d'un autre homme que lui-même. D'habitude, lorsqu'il rencontrait quelqu'un dans un bar, s'il voyait un manque d'intérêt dans les yeux de l'autre, il passait son chemin et allait directement vers quelqu'un de beaucoup plus conciliant. Et là, alors qu'il avait tous les moyens pour _enfin_ passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Nathan, sans en avoir le temps, il lui laissait un moment de répit ? Il se maudit intérieurement, faisant déjà le deuil de ce qui aurait pu être une très, une très très belle matinée, et chercha des yeux ses vêtements – autant se rhabiller tout de suite.

-Sois… gentil, ok ?

Drake avait murmuré ces trois petits mots dans son oreille. Talbot n'en revenait pas. Il plongea son regard incrédule dans celui de l'américain et ce qu'il vit lui retourna le coeur. Drake paraissait si perdu, si.. vulnérable. Vu sa lèvre inférieure littéralement meurtrie par des dents nerveuses, il devina sans mal que cela lui avait terriblement coûté de lui avoir posé cette question. Avec toute la tendresse du monde, il entoura le corps musclé entre ses bras et posa de brûlants baiser contre son cou.

-Oh, Nathan… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle chaud, toute volonté de résister l'abandonnant officiellement.

L'anglais avait ses yeux fermés, il goûttait du bout des lèvres et de sa langue chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Drake, ses yeux grands ouverts le regardait faire. Il l'avait entendu. Son coeur avait manqué un battement. Il l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom. Ce détail fut si important qu'il se laissa complètement faire quand Talbot le renversa sur le lit. L'anglais continua ses baisers le long de son torse, son ventre, laissa glisser sa langue dans son nombril et déboutonna de ses deux mains le pantalon qu'il lanca à travers la pièce, bien vite accompagné du boxer noir. Allongé sur le dos, Nathan arrêta bien vite de regarder l'anglais. Il rejetta sa tête en arrière, respira bruyament et ferma les yeux. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Ses doigts se mirent à pincer les draps sur lesquels ils étaient allongés et – _ah_.

La bouche de Talbot était chaude et humide à souhait si bien que Nathan morda violemment sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Combien de temps avaient-ils ? Cela n'importait même plus et à la simple idée que tout cela pouvait se terminer trop vite, Nathan plongea sa main entre les méches noires de son amant. Le message bien que silencieux était clair – _continue_.

Talbot bougeait lentement sa tête. Il savait que même si Drake n'avait pas montré sa peur, il aurait prit tout son temps, être avec un homme pareille était un cadeau du ciel et il était hors de question de ne pas en profiter. Il ne gardait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux fermés voulant mémoriser chaque instant de cet instant précieux. Et ce qu'il voyait était de loin la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu. Au diable les prémonitions de Marlowe lui jurant qu'Iram était la plus belle création sur terre, il n'y avait que Drake pour faire ainsi vasciller son coeur. Il glissa sa main libre le long du torse de Nathan et s'attarda quelques secondes sur un téton qu'il pinca doucement. Ce petit geste eu l'effet esconté et Drake redressa par réflexe sa tête. Ainsi l'anglais en avait la preuve : l'américain gardait sa tête tendue vers le plafond, les yeux fermés à s'en donner mal à la tête. Non, décidement, il ne pouvait pas le laisser commettre pareille erreur. Sans prévenir, Talbot lâcha son membre et se redressa juste assez pour attraper la nuque de Drake, qu'il forca sans ménagement à se redresser. Son regard ancré dans le sien il lui fit comprendre l'ordre silencieusement.

_"Reste redressé, et regarde moi."_

Nathan ne pouvait pas _toujours_ avoir raison de toute façon. Les yeux humides de les avoir trop fermés, l'américain mordilla à peine sa lèvre inférieure et fit un petit oui de la tête. Appuyé sur ses avants bras, il ne quitterait désormais plus des yeux l'anglais, sa bouche allant et venant sur son membre. Talbot s'abaissa, prêt à reprendre ses caresses de sa langue, lorsque la soudaine sensation d'être encore trop _éloigné_ de Nathan le frappa. Il se redressa, colla quasiment son nez au sien et lui avoua, sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Alex. Alexander Talbot.

Là. Ils étaient quittes. Et c'était le plus beau cadeau que son aîné avait pu lui offrir – mis à part sa délicieuse fellation bien sûr. Nathan poussa un long soupir de contentement en sentant Talbot, Alex, le reprendre en bouche. Il ne pensa même pas à cacher ses gémissements en mordant sa lèvre déjà bien trop meurtries par les épreuves (quelles se soient passées dans le lit ou ailleurs). L'américain reposa sa main sur la tête de son amant, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches noires qu'il s'amusait tantôt à tirer ou a contrario, sur lesquelles il faisait parfois pression, sans ménagement. C'était bien plus bon que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La bouche de Talbot le prenant entièrement et sans mal, sentir la chaleur de sa langue remonter le long de son membre qu'il pinçait de ses lèvres et qu'il frôla soudain de ses dents.  
Nathan gémissa, il faillit fermer les yeux mais l'ordre donné silencieusement par Talbot était clair. Il garda ses pupilles bleu azur sur l'anglais qui recommenca à le frôler de ses dents, de manière plus distincte le faisant trembler de tout son être.

-Salopard de british…

Le sourire de Nathan était radieux, quoi qu'un peu méfiant. Talbot sourit, taquiner son amant était trop tentant. Il arrêta sa douce torture et accélèra ses caresses. Nate ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'anglais était bien trop doué. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop doué. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir monter en lui bien trop vite, son corp se raidir, ses bourses se gonfler, son membre devenir douloureux. Une voix lointaine semblait lui dire de tirer sur les cheveux de Talbot pour le repousser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il fit taire cette voix d'un gémissement sourd qui résonna dans l'appartement.

-Putain, Alex…

Il allait jouir et hors de question de repousser Talbot. Il pressa sa main sur la nuque de son amant et à son tour devenait le donneur d'ordres silencieux.

L'anglais planta son regard sombre et incroyablement pénétrant dans celui de Nathan et se plia à ses désirs. Sans flancher, il sentit l'américain venir et ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps magnifique de l'américain, parsemé de frissons et de soubresauts. Nathan cligna malgré lui des yeux, sa main libre serrant les draps à les déchirer, son corps tendu à l'extrême, prit une respiration plus profonde que les autres, mais ô combien douloureuse et se laissa tomber en arrière. Talbot se redressa, monta à califourchon sur le corps de Nathan, et le surplomba, un sourire tendre et carnassier au visage. Il appuya ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Nathan – qui vit ainsi la main salie d'Alex- et se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pas un bruit dans l'appartement. Passés les gémissements et les bruits de draps froissés, ne semblaient rester que le ronronnement d'une respiration saccadée, et les soupirs post-orgasme de Nathan, qui à eux seuls suffisaient à faire frissoner Alex. L'anglais baissa son visage et embrassa Drake violemment. Le cadet eut d'abord un franc mouvement de recul, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait à la bouche de son amant. Mais le baiser l'enivra plus que de raison, si bien qu'il attrapa une nouvelle fois la nuque de Talbot pour prolonger le baiser.

**ooo**

De longues minutes s'éccoulèrent. Talbot finit par passer une main douce sur la joue, le torse, le ventre de Drake et se leva. Il enfila son boxer et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Nathan se redressa et contempla le lit. Draps froissés, trempés, rien n'avait jamais été aussi sexy dans cet appartement. Il essuya son ventre encore un peu sali avec un pan du drap contre lequel il était couché et se leva, imita Alex en enfilant son propre boxer, un pantalon et son tee-shirt propre de la veille et se dirigea vers la terasse. Il ouvrit la porte, frissona en entendant les gonds crisser – comme il était sensible après avoir jouis- et respira à plein poumon. L'odeur du jasmin envahissait la terasse, le soleil se posait sur sa peau comme une fine caresse, la ville était tout simplement magnifique, bien plus belle qu'avant. Il posa ses coudes sur la rembarde puis sa tête sur ses poings. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi bien ? Aussi _vivant_ ?

Talbot le sortit de ses pensées. L'anglais s'était également rhabillé, chemise blanche impeccable et pantalon de costume, mais dieu merci, ne s'était pas gominé les cheveux en arrière. Il avait les joues légérement rosies et le regard encore un peu pétillant. Il sourit à son amant et se posa à côté de lui, dans la même position.

-Pas de "et si…"… c'est dingue comme c'est bon.

Talbot regarda son cadet en arquant un sourcil. Il ne l'avait pas comprit. Il demanda d'une voix douce :

-De quoi tu parles Nate ?

-De rien, Nathan se mit dos à la ville, appuyé sur ses avants bras, il regardait toujours Talbot en souriant. Tu penses que je peux t'embrasser ou on va nous voir ?

Talbot sourit et claqua sa langue dans sa bouche. Drake était bien trop craquant.

-Encore une fois, tu parles trop américain…

Il se pencha et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Le faire taire n'avait jamais été aussi agréable.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Dernier chapitre ! Merci à toutes/tous d'avoir suivit cette fic.  
Encore une fois, du smut, signalé par des "ooo" :)**

Pas de montre, pas d'heure, être hors du temps, telle était l'unique volonté de Drake et Talbot en cette chaude journée. La matinée leur avait réservé bien des surprises il fallait le dire, et maintenant, les deux hommes réalisaient combien cette situation était plaisante. Voire addictive. Talbot, une cigarette pincée entre les lèvres, était parfaitement conscient de sa chance. Il avait longtemps désiré Drake, et aujourd'hui il l'avait. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Sully et Fischer était censés débarquer dans la journée. Ils avaient 24h tout au plus. L'anglais prit la cigarette entre ses doigts, tapota doucement contre le cendrier et leva ses yeux vers Nathan, debout depuis près d'une demie heure sur la terasse. Dieu que son amant était beau et leur étreinte passionnée du matin n'avait fait que confirmer sa pensée. Sans quitter des yeux l'objet de son affection, il porta à nouveau la cigarette à ses lèvres, jusqu'à réaliser qu'il pouvait y porter quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et se leva pour rejoindre la terasse.

À peine arrivé, Talbot eut presque le vertige. La vue imprenable de la ville semblait bien plus étouffante que d'habitude. Le soleil avait tappé toute la journée, l'air était irrespirable, les cris provenants du marché un peu plus bas difficilement supportables. L'anglais déglutit et pesta intérieurement en venant s'appuyer contre la rembarde, aux côtés de Nate. Il avait adoré cet endroit précis pendant 3 jours, et maintenant, rien ne paraissait plus détestable. Anéanti par ces douloureuses sensations, l'anglais dut se faire violence pour reprendre rapidement ses esprits. C'était l'endroit où ils s'étaient confiés avec Drake, là où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois avec douceur, sans tenter de dominer l'autre ; mais en vain.

-C'est parce qu'on sait qu'on va bientôt y retourner.

C'était la voix de Drake. Talbot cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il était resté dans la lune quelques secondes, et posa son regard sombre sur son amant. De quoi voulait-il parler ?

-Toi aussi tu as le vertige hein ? Ça fait une demie-heure que je regarde les ruelles en bas, le marché, les deux gamins qui jouent avec le chien là-bas, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, putain, c'est _ça_ la vie en fait. Tu sais, là où on est censé retourner.

Talbot prit une longue inspiration, profondément touché par les mots de l'américain. Ainsi, il ne faisait pas que jurer. L'anglais laissa son regard vagabonder sur les lieux énoncés par son amant. Et comme il avait raison. La ville était la même, les sensations identiques, mais Dieu comme il était dur d'accepter l'inacceptable : c'est dans cette ville qu'ils retourneraient bientôt, dans ces rues qu'ils se pourchasseront, entre ces gens qu'ils essayeront de se semer. La parenthése enchantée, représentée par ce simple appartement, touchait à sa fin, et avec elle, tout promesse d'une belle histoire.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Talbot, terriblement conscient de ce que le retour à la _vrai _vie impliquait, sentit un douloureux pincement enserré sa colonne vertébrale, se redressa pour se tenir droit comme par réflexe et serra de ses poings crispés la rembarde de pierre contre laquelle ils étaient tous les deux appuyés.

-Drake, il faut qu'on parle, Dieu sait qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps, si jamais tu …

-Y'a rien à dire Talbot, coupa l'américain, tu vas retourner avec Marlowe, je vais retrouver Sully et … advienne que pourra.

-Bon sang, Iram n'existe pas Drake, alors, cache toi avec tes amis, quittez le Yemen, je m'arrange pour que Marlowe réalise son erreur et on retourne à Londres.

-Et ensuite ?

Nathan croisa enfin le regard de son aîné. Il était terriblement flippé à l'idée de plonger la tête la première dans une situation qui s'annonçait d'ors et déjà comme extrêmement risquée. Voire même carrément _fucked up_.

Talbot se tût. Nathan n'était pas le genre d'homme à cacher ses émotions et il savait maintenant reconnaitre dans son regard bleu azur la peur qui lui retournait le cerveau. Comment l'anglais pouvait-il prévoir un "ensuite" qui se passerait à Londres sans plus aucune animosité, alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas prévoir les prochaines heures ? La dure réalité le fouetta de plein fouet, il déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux de longues secondes. Il n'y aurait pas de suite à ces trois jours, pas de promesse de belle histoire. Les deux hommes devaient même se résoudre à, le cas échéant, ressortir leurs armes.

-Je ne regrette pas ces trois jours, reprit Talbot conscient que l'heure du bilan avait sonné.

-Moi non plus je ne les regrette pas. J'ai fais des conneries dans ma vie Alex, j'ai laissé passer ma chance de nombreuses fois et je l'ai toujours amérement regretté. Je m'étais juré de pas faire la même connerie avec toi.

-Je regrette néanmoins de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'apprendre à ne pas jurer à chaque phrase.

-Il nous aurait fallut une vie pour ça.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et finirent par sourire. Nate ne put s'empêcher de se demander, bien que cela était assez macabre il en convenait, si Talbot serait amené à lui tirer dessus. L'inverse était tout aussi plausible.

-Promets moi de ne pas toucher à Sully, Alex.

-Je te le promets. Quant à Marlowe…

Nathan mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Sully était une crème, pas un saint homme non plus, mais jamais il n'irait tuer de sang froid. Alors que Marlowe était aussi bonne et saine pour l'humanité qu'une bombe nucléaire.

-Drake, je suis sérieux. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle…

-Promis il ne lui arrivera rien.

Talbot acquiesça, il savait d'expérience que Nathan était un homme droit et loyal qui ne trahirait jamais une promesse. Quant à lui-même, il espérait seulement que Marlowe ne lui ordonne jamais de tirer sur le marin.

-J'ai une question Talbot…

-Tout ce que tu veux, vu le peu de temps qu'il nous reste de toute façon.

-La bouteille le premier soir, où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Ah, sourit l'anglais, j'avais moi aussi un homme de confiance, comme ton Samir, que je savais déjà arrêté par la police. Je suis quand même allé à son local pour récupérer une bouteille cachée dans sa cave. Et un para 9mm.

-… Tu as amené un flingue ici ?

-Toi aussi tu avais ton Magnum de toute façon, non ? Il fallait que je puisse me défendre au cas où.

Nathan, malgré l'absurdité de la situation, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se souvenait de sa peur irrationnelle de vivre dans le même appartement que Talbot, qui l'avait paralysé mentalement il y a trois jours. _Trois_ jours… cela lui semblait une éternité.

-Bon, et puisqu'il nous reste peu de temps, autant être honnête, c'était bon ce matin.

L'anglais ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse, un sourire fier illuminant son visage.

-Bon à quel point ?

-_Très_ bon, murmura Drake en se penchant pour happer les lèvres de son aîné.

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reculant d'un même pas pour se mettre à l'abris des regards dans l'appartement. Encore une fois, leur baiser était passioné, fougeux, les deux hommes étant terriblement conscients de vivre là une de leur dernière étreinte. Cette fois, Nathan ne pensa même pas à fermer ses yeux. C'était un détail auquel tenait Talbot et il comprenait maintenant comme il avait raison. Mordillant, léchant, embrassant les lèvres de l'anglais, il ne pouvait le quitter du regard, cet homme beau comme un diable qui avait réussit en trois jours à le révéler. S'embrassant, se caressant mutuellement, les deux hommes se réfugièrent derrière la porte de la terasse que Talbot ferma d'une main. Drake se laissa enfin gémir, c'était tout simplement délicieux, et sentir la chaleur du corps de Talbot s'écraser contre lui décuplait tous ses sens à le rendre fou.

Puis, un terrible bruit. Celui qu'ils avaient imaginé, à s'en rendre malades. On frappait à la porte, bruyamment, comme si la vie de celui qui tappait en dépendait.  
Talbot plongea son regard sombre et dur dans celui de Drake. Leurs lèvres séparées mais leurs nezs collés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à s'écarter, ni même à s'embrasser, et Drake aurait pu jurer qu'il lui semblait avoir vu les yeux de Talbot se remplir de larmes. Sans dire mot, les deux hommes se lachèrent violemment et Drake alla ouvrir la porte, après avoir vérifé que Talbot était bien caché dans la salle de bain. Mais le nouvel arrivant n'était ni Sully ni Elenna.

-Samir…?

-Drake ! Tu dois partir maintenant, tes amis sont ici, mais eux m'ont prévenu, Marlowe est revenue, elle sait que tu es là.

L'homme était trempé de sueur, les yeux rouges et le regard terriblement inquiet – lui aussi risquait sa vie pour avoir aidé l'américain. Nathan sentit son coeur s'accélèrer, le sang lui monter à la tête, jamais il n'avait envisagé ce cas de figure.

-Drake je jure, je n'ai rien dis, j'ai …

-Non c'est bon Samir, merci pour tout, tu n'y es pour rien, dégage maintenant, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient ici, je te retrouverai à ta boutique.

Samir, terassé par la panique, continua la conversation en arabe sans même s'en rendre compte. Drake le poussa à partir en le guidant rapidement dans les marches. Il revint aussi vite que possible à l'appartement et vit Talbot debout dans le salon en train de remettre sa veste.

-Tu vas venir avec moi Drake, si tu fais ce que je te dis, ils ne t'attraperont pas.

-Talbot, attends, je dois…

-Non tu la ferme maintenant Nathan, si les hommes de Marlowe te voient, sois sûr qu'ils tireront à vue, alors viens avec moi et surtout, surtout ferme la !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'américain scelle ses lèvres pour de bon. Il enfila son shesh qu'il entoura autour de son cou, attrapa son magnum qu'il glissa dans l'étui qu'il portait autour du corps et suivit Talbot qui s'élança rapidement dans les marches.  
L'anglais, à chaque pas, semblait reprendre toutes ces habitudes qu'il avait quitté en trois jours. Son visage se durcissait, ses gestes étaient précis, il n'était soudain plus qu'une machine à executer les ordres. Et comme cette autre facette de lui pouvait faire peur à l'américain qui malgré tout devait le suivre, lui faire confiance. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'immeuble et s'élancérent d'un pas rapide dans les ruelles. Drake n'avait même pas réalisé que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher ; il espérait tenir assez longtemps sans être remarqué, avant que le soleil se couche. Ainsi dans la pénombre, il serait plus facile d'éviter les sbires. Arrivés à un carrefour, les deux hommes s'arrêtérent. Nathan était définitivement perdu, il s'avança vers son amant pour lui demander quel chemin il devait pendre quand deux voix s'élevérent non loin d'eux ; des hommes de main de Marlowe, pour sûr. Talbot attrapa violemment Nathan par le col et l'attira dans une des ruelles pour l'y pousser sans ménagement.

-Tu cours maintenant !

-Attends, Alex, je sais même pas où …

-Tu cours, au nord tu trouveras le marché près de la grande mosquée blanche, tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu ne te retournes pas, ils te tireront dessus même si tu te caches au milieu d'un groupe de passants !

Pas de temps pour réfléchir, clairement, pas de temps. Une petite inspiration. La douloureuse sensation que son coeur se serre. La peur, froide et sèche qui l'envahit. Mais pas de temps pour y penser. Nathan baissa la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait comprit, plongea une dernière fois son regard si bleu dans celui d'Alex et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que possible. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement pas bouger en trois jours, le voilà qui maltraitait son corps, repoussant l'impossible pour fuir, et vite.

Talbot le regardait partir, malade. Tout bonnement malade. Son coeur se serra, ses lèvres se pincèrent et deux lampe torches arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Il bénît à ce moment précis son statut de chef et ne donna aucune explication à ses deux sbires quant à sa présence ici. Il leur hurla qu'ils devaient trouver Drake, et les poussa dans la petite ruelle qui les menait au sud. Les deux hommes, pas bien malins mais quand même lèche-bottes, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui dire combien ils étaient heureux de le voir en vie – apparement, Marlowe était désespérée à l'idée d'avoir perdu son petit protégé. Mais Talbot ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Ne résonnait en lui que la terrible sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose de si précieux, que cela en était devenu vital. Autour de lui les gens, les badauds, les sbires, tous ces gens dont il n'en avait que faire, cette foutue citée imaginaire qu'ils étaient censés trouver, comme cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ralentit malgré lui et se surprit à s'interroger intérieurement.

Et si.

Et si Samir n'était pas arrivé.

Et s'il pouvait revoir Nate, rien qu'une fois.

-Allez au sud contrôler le port, aboya Alexander en rebroussant chemin.

-Mais Talbot, Marlowe avait dit que…

-Écoutez mes ordres ou je vous jure de vous abattre sur place !

Les hommes de mains ne demandèrent par leur reste, ils savaient pertinnement que Talbot n'aurait aucun état d'âme à mettre ses menaces à execution si l'envie folle lui prenait. L'anglais les regarda partir et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Il n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver ni à rattraper Drake si celui-ci avait bien suivit ses indications. À ce stade, ce n'était même pas de la folie, c'était du suicide. L'américain courait à en perdre haleine, retraçant méthodiquement le chemin qui le séparait de Drake. La mosquée blanche apparaissait enfin entre les batiments de pierre, il faisait de plus en plus sombre, les gens se faisaient plus rares dans la rue. Talbot se concentra quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Des bruits de pas à quelques mètres. Quelqu'un courait. C'était Nate. Il se lanca à corps perdu en direction de la provenance des pas et, au détour d'une ruelle, attrapa d'une poigne sévère le bras de Nathan.

-Talbot ! Putain tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je t'avais dis de te taire ! Lui ordonna-t-il sans lâcher son bras.

Encore une fois, c'était l'anglais qui menait la danse. Il tirait durement le bras de son amant tout en l'attirant entre les rues, les ruelles, sous les arches et rasant les murs de pierre. Nathan perdait pied petit à petit, incappable de différencier son nord de son sud. Venaient-ils de la gauche, ou bien de la droite ? Tous les murs étaient les mêmes et il faisait désormais nuit noire. Les yeux de l'américains, hagards, cherchaient une lumière, un repère, mais rien, pas une fenêtre ouverte, pas une bougie. Leur course s'arrêta dans un cul-de-sac. Comme étouffés entre trois murs hauts de plusieurs mètres, les deux corps se rapprochèrent dans un souffle. Nez contre nez, l'anglais murmura d'une voix rauque.

-Pas de "et si" Nate…

Alors c'était ça, Talbot avait fait tout ce chemin, il risquait sa vie, pour _lui_. C'était fou, voire même complètement idiot, mais si Nathan lui avait apprit une chose au cours de ces trois derniers jours, c'était que la passion était une denrée rare à chérir. Il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, et comme à leur habitude, les deux hommes se lancèrent à bout de souffle dans un baiser langoureux, brutal, laissant leurs lèvres se joindre à leurs jumelles sans jamais s'arrêter. Talbot glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt déjà sale de son cadet et caressa son torse, ses pectoraux, pinça un téton sans ménagement, son visage niché dans le cou de l'américain. Sa voix, son odeur, sa peau, tout était un appel à la débauche. La langue de l'anglais léchait avidement le cou offert de Nate qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements. L'américain scruttait leur cachette, y'avait-il une porte, une fenêtre, un passage qui menaient à eux ? La pénombre fatiguait ses yeux mais les longues secondes qu'il prit pour se rassurer ne fûrent pas de trop. Talbot connaissait bien cette ville, il ne les avait pas amené ici par hasard. Et si Nathan n'était pas particulièrement excité à l'idée de faire ça dans un lieu public, autant l'avouer, là, maintenant, tout de suite, rien n'était plus important que Talbot et son corps.

**ooo**

L'américain attrapa son aîné par la chemise et inversa la situation en le plaquant dos au mur. Le temps lui manquait, mais pas l'envie. Il plaqua sa bouche à celle de Talbot, malmenant ses lèvres tandis que ses mains ouvraient par des gestes précis sa ceinture, puis son pantalon. Le souffle de Talbot ricochait contre son visage, ses soupirs bien trop excitants pour que Nate ne pense à les cacher contre ses lèvres. Il mordilla tendrement le cou offert et plongea sa main sous le boxer de son amant. C'était bon, tout simplement _bon_, et si l'étrange sensation de tenir dans sa main une érection autre que la sienne le fit frissoner, il était encore plus désireux de continuer. Sa main se mit à caresser le membre de l'anglais, d'un mouvement lent et appliqué, sa bouche continuant de parsemer le cou offert de milles baisers, caresses et douces morsures.

Talbot, offert à la merci de son amant, gardait ses yeux ouverts, cherissant du regard l'homme dont il ne cessait de caresser le dos, les cheveux. Il ne retenait pas ses soupirs de plaisir, parfaitement conscient qu'on ne viendrait pas les trouver ici. Ou du moins, il y avait peu de chance. Au pire, son para 9mm était à portée de main, et liquider un témoin gênant ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Ses gémissements se furent néanmoins plus bruyants lorsque la main de Nate accélèra ses caresses. Il n'en attendait pas moins de lui : une étreinte virile et passionnée sans artifices. Il attrapa d'une main dure l'épaule de Nathan et l'obligea à reculer son torse, il voulait voir, voir la main de son amant sur son membre. Tous les sens étaient si importants, pensait Talbot, lorsque deux hommes comme eux se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Le toucher bien sûr, l'ouïe avec les délicieux gémissements de l'américain, et la vue, surtout, la vue. Leurs deux corps musclés à souhait, rendus légérement brillants par les fines perles de sueur, éclairés par la lumière bleu et pâle de la pleine lune. Nathan se laissa faire et comprit bien vite l'intention de Talbot – il avait suivit son ordre silencieux le matin même. _Regarder_. Son regard se baissa sur sa propre main qui encerclait la virilité de son amant et il frissona de tout son être, jusqu'à sentir son propre membre durcir, douloureusement serré dans son propre pantalon. De sa main libre, il le déboutonna mais n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé – la main de Talbot remplaça la sienne.

Talbot était sûr que le gémissement poussé par Nathan était le plus bruyant qu'il ait entendu de lui. Satisfait de son petit effet, il encercla le membre de son cadet de ses doigts et copia les mêmes mouvements donnés à son propre membre. C'était bon, fichtrement bon, et Dieu comme il était fou d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la ville pour en arriver là. Peut-être que quelque part, c'était de l'amour.

Comme grisé par cette dernière pensée, Talbot lâcha rapidement le membre qu'il caressait vigoureusement, repoussa la main de Nathan et le serra contre lui, en baissant légérement son propre pantalon. Drake ne le quittait pas des yeux, il savait très bien où l'anglais voulait en venir, et honnêtement, il ne pouvait plus attendre lui-même. Il prit les fesses nues de son amant entre ses mains et le souleva du sol, faisant pression contre son corps pour que Talbot relève ses jambes. Leurs corps étaient fatigués, quelques peu engourdis par leur trois jours sédentaires, mais l'envie de l'autre surpassait tous les autres sentiments. Drake libéra une de ses mains dont il s'aida pour guider son membre en Talbot. L'anglais haleta.

-Attends, attends Drake, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? Attends Talbot je vais pas te faire un dessin … ?!

Le souffle court, Talbot fit non de la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

-Pas déjà Drake…

-Comment ça "pas déjà" ? Tu veux que je t'emmène au resto et que je te paye un bouquet de fleurs avant ?

-Non, Drake, pas _déjà_…

Drake reposa doucement son amant qui l'embrassa doucement comme pour le remercier. Il sépara leurs lèvres et murmura.

-Tu es trop impatient américain…

Il attrapa la main de Nathan et la porta à ses propres lèvres. Il lécha à peine le bout de ses doigts, avant de se mettre à les sucer, comme il l'avait si bien fait avec autre chose le matin même. Sans dire mot, il guida la main de son amant entre ses jambes et lui fit comprendre d'un regard la suite des événements.

Nathan ne perdit pas une seconde, et mordillant les lèvres de son amant, il rentra doucement un doigt dans l'antre chaude qui s'offrait à lui. Il se sentait légérement idiot d'avoir brûlé les étapes, mais il comptait sur son manque d'expérience pour trouver grâce aux yeux de l'anglais. Il prit cette fois son temps, rajoutant un deuxième doigt lorsque les gémissements de Talbot l'y encourageait. La voix de son amant était délicieuse bien que grisante : l'anglais ne retenait pas ses gémissements, et Nate ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée qu'on les trouve. C'est finalement la main de Talbot qui repoussa la sienne. L'aîné appuya sa tête contre le mur et posa ses bras autour du cou de Nathan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Un dernier baiser lent et terriblement sensuel scella leurs lèvres, tandis que les deux hommes reprenaient leur précédente position, Nathan guidant cette fois son propre membre en Alex.

Un long et terrible gemissement retentit dans la ruelle. Nathan mordit sa propre lèvre pour ne pas y faire écho. Le corps acceuillant de son amant était brûlant, et comme il aimait cette sensation. Enfin, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

-Fais… moins de bruit, réussit à murmure Nathan.

-Et toi fais-en plus, souffla chaudement Alex à l'oreille de son amant.

Son doux et égoïste rire fit chavirer l'américain. Talbot n'en avait que faire qu'ils soient tous les deux dans cette ruelle, Nathan n'en revenait pas. N'avait-il pas conscience du danger ? Le sourire qui illuminait son visage donna la réponse à Nathan : il en avait conscience, mais il s'en fichait. Peut être même que cela l'_excitait_. Et comme d'habitude, c'était l'anglais qui menait la danse – même dans une telle position.

Cette dernière pensait rendit fou le chasseur de trésor. Drake plaqua furieusement ses lèvres à celles de son amant pour le faire taire – cette fois, c'était lui qui déciderait. Pincant la peau de ses fesses entre ses doigts, Nathan reserra leur étreinte et avança son membre dans l'antre chaude de son amant sans plus attendre, jusqu'à être totalement ancré en lui. Il sentait les lèvres de Talbot trésaillir sous les siennes ; il voulait gémir, crier peut être, ou tout simplement respirer, mais Nathan ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il gardait son regard dur ancré dans le sien, le surplombant physiquement et pour une fois, mentalement. Il voulait être sûr d'une chose : une fois qu'ils devraient tous les deux repartir chacun de leur côté, Talbot ne devra pas penser une seule seconde avoir mené la danse pendant trois jours. C'était une passion commune et égale qui les avait fauché, au même rythme, et il ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de penser que son côté "magicien" avait une fois de plus retourné la situation à son avantage.  
Il lâcha sans prévenir ses lèvres et donna un profond coup de rein. Talbot laissa échapper un long gémissement surpris, de sa voix cassée. Le sourire de Nathan se faisait de plus en plus lumineux ; le regard de Talbot, de plus en plus calme. Il perdait de son nerveux besoin de tout contrôler et pour une fois, laissait Nathan dominer la situation. _Le_ dominer.

L'étreinte n'était pas douce, mais Talbot n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir. Il griffait sans ménagement les épaules de Nate par dessus le tee-shirt, contre lesquelles il se tenait. Les coups de rein de son amant se faisant à chaque fois plus profonds, plus durs et plus rapides. Il avait vu le regard de l'américain se durcir et tout son corps s'était lâché. Il le portait depuis de longues minutes, ne le laissant toucher terre sous aucun prétexte. L'étreinte devenait plus puissante, encore plus brûlante si bien que Nathan sentait tout son corps trembler – il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Talbot, au bord de la jouissance lui-même posa sa main tremblante sur son propre membre.

-Non, ordonna Drake en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné.

Talbot cligna des yeux, avait-il bien entendu ? Il préféra croire que non, et commença à se caresser. Un profond coup de rein de Nathan le fit trembler de tout son être et arrêter ses propres caresses.

-J'ai dit _non_ Alex.

La voix de Nate était dure, c'était un ordre, ni plus ni moins. Talbot rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un petit cri de frustration et ferma ses yeux humides. C'était si bon, mais si douloureux, et Nathan semblait se delectait d'une telle situation. L'américain accélèra ses coups de rein, son souffle se faisant plus court il plongea sa tête contre le cou de son amant qu'il embrassa à en perdre haleine et sentit tout son corps se tendre – il jouit longuement, dans un gémissement sourd qui résonna dans la ruelle. Jamais il ne ferma ses yeux, si bien qu'il pût voir son plan marcher, Talbot avait jouit, simplement sollicité par ses vas et vient incessants, sans le laisser se toucher.

**ooo**

Lentement, presque douloureusement, Drake reposa Talbot. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante et maintenant qu'aucun des deux ne gémissaient, seul un silence de plomb les écrasait. L'américain passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se rhabilla, les yeux baissés, la vue légérement floue.

Talbot sans un bruit, restait appuyé contre le mur en pierre. Pas de "et si" c'était sûr maintenant. Il était également sûr que la fin de leur histoire avait sonnée. Il prit une petite minute pour retrouver ses esprits et se rhabilla à son tour – son para 9mm solidement coincé à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il leva enfin ses yeux et croisa ceux de son amant. Il ne le regarda pas d'un regard dur, froid, il ne le regarda pas de haut, pas cette fois, pas après la façon dont Nate l'avait fait sien, là, contre ce mur de pierre. Mais il n'eut pas le coeur d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre et rebroussa chemin, suivit par un Nathan aussi silencieux que possible.

Chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus de l'inévitable. Nathan se surprit à lever le nez – les étoiles n'avaient jamais autant brillées. Ils passèrent à côté d'un petit jardin dont émanait une douceur odeur de jasmin. Sur leur droite, une porte bleu turquoise retint leur attention – la porte d'une maison quelconque, ils ne firent pas de commentaire. Puis la grande mosquée blanche apparût. Pas un chat sur la place, pas un bruit, la ville semblait déserte. Nathan reconnut sans mal l'entrée du marché, encore 200 mètres et il pouvait atteindre la boutique de Samir, retrouver Elenna, Sully. Il se retourna et fit face à Talbot. Son aîné le regarda, sourit, son regard n'avait jamais été aussi doux. Les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il fit un petit signe de la tête à l'américain, un salut, comme un au revoir. Nathan lui rendit son sourire. Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même souffle ; Talbot suivit la grande rue qui menait au port, Nathan se dirigea vers le marché.

C'était _ça_ la vie maintenant.


End file.
